The Black Sheep and the Purgatory flames of hell
by Blueprincess13
Summary: She's going to revive him with the approval of his father and his 'Oyaji'. Ace agreed to her conditions. But he didn't expect that he will woke up in the body of a Sheep. A black Sheep! She's alone in the deserted part of the island. She can see everything with her eyes. Especially a Beautiful Fiery Blue Bird Flying over the Island. AceXOC MarcoXOC
1. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One piece. I'm just still mourning about Ace's death so I create this story. I own some other characters in this Story which is they're completely Fictional. Thank you and please Forgive my wrong grammars.

* * *

** The Black Sheep and the Purgatory flames of Hell**

** Prologue:**

"Alice I-" The girl jolt when she heard the voice. It's so fucking great how shed missed this man's presence. She need some time to think, To clear her head. And she doesn't want to hear whatever this man going to say.

"Mmm" She shake her head. She know what he's going to say and she want him to stop right there.

The older man sit next to her, she's sitting on a very large branch of a tree, watching the looking-so-fluffy-white sea. Yes they are up, Up the clouds. Up to her terrain

"Still-" the man is still want to protest about her decisions

"Sssh" making the old man shut his mouth for the second time

He needs to live Free, He's the King! And a King must not bound by the sinful chains of a fallen like her. He must held his head up high.

"Living for a Hundred of years is kind of fun, You know" She smile bitterly, trying not to remember those years, Well sometimes the memory are Hazy. It's been a hundred years after all

"It hurts too" Showing he's very unusual Worried look. She can't help but Frown. This man treat her like his own daughter.

How come she can't possibly know? Seeing her Friends Aging and Dying meanwhile her body is completely abnormal. Once she reached the Age of Eighteen her body will began to shrink year after year, turning into a seventeen years old girl, a ten years old girl and Once she reached the age of 5 her body began to Grow again.. This kind of rebirth keeps repeating.

And this time she badly needed a Sleep. She doesn't want to watch or to know what kind of death will befalls on this man's crew. She can't take it. Just by thinking about makes her tremble in fear.

"It's alright, I'm kinda used to it"

"You're not" The Older man looked into her eyes. She Frown for the second time. She hates this kind of Conversation.

Well, She's used to it. BEFORE! Yeah Before she met this man. This man and his crew let her remember what Happiness is, what being love and protected remember all of those feeling she purposely want to forget.

"Alice-"

"Augh! Stop it already, Roger! I'm alright! I swear! Don't blame yourself will you?! I've made the right decision!" She snaps leaving the man Astonished for the first time seeing her shout like that

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

That's always the old man's reaction anyone who snaps in his Crew.

She just Rolled her Eyes hearing the man's Joyful laugh. After all this year she's been used to it. The Carefree life of this man.

She really made the Right choice. Acknowledging him as the Pirate King.

"I'm going to stay here"

The Older man gave her a question looked but she just replied him with another frown. Than Older man Sigh and look at the sky.

"I see"

She just replied him with a smile.

The Older man climb down the tree, giving her some personal space and respecting her. She watch the older man's back as he walks on the forest trail to his crew.

_Soon,_ they're leaving _Soon. _

She looked at the starry sky. She wants to stay like that for the whole night. Wanting to last the night forever.

She can do it. She can stop the time with her powers. She can with just one word. But she knew she must not. She have to let them go.

She smile for the mere thought that,** that crazy man is the King,** The** King** that she acknowledged. She gave him everything ,**Wealth, Fame and Power.**

Ahhh~ Wrong

He already have that things and more than that Things.

She really made the Right Choice. She is not mistaken. **She is Not ,even though her King can't severe the chains that tying her down in this world.**

** It's alright.**

It's alright for now. Yeah For now.

As long as the two has not yet awakened. As long as the two is kept asleep. She can rest assure.

* * *

Before the Crew leaves the Island, they watch their precious comrade walk down at the stairs of the sacrificial altar. They know this is really goodbye.

They're captain and his first mate is at the top of the Altar. Watching the back of the woman walking towards the white and cloudy water with a cloud Shark swimming on it.

She said she need some sleep and that water is perfectly the safest place for her slumber.

The woman walk gracefully facing the sharks who doesn't give a damn about eating her up, the shark just circling around the Altar, they're welcoming her.

She stop at the edge of the stairs and allowing her powers make a transparent-blue-cocoon. She will be safe within it.

She inhale and reminiscing the memories in Raftel. Where he pull off that some crazy-amazingly-and miraculously-thing that made him be acknowledged by her as The King.

She prepare herself to make her last step. Her last step before sinking down into the lake ,into her deep slumber.

"ALICE!" She stop her feet mid air when she heard her Captain voice still she didn't look back. It's painful looking back. Looking at the persons she's going to leave.

"Wrong" She heard the Old man's murmured

"-Uranus! Look at Us!"

She flinched as he call her TRUE name. Her name is Uranus, but he call her Alice for God knows why.

She look back even though her heart doesn't want to but her mind says so. She saw her crew mates teary eyes and some are already bawling. _God, This is fucking hilarious!_

She look at her Captain and his first mate, they're stood Proudly and wearing they're trademark Smile.

_I'm going to missed that smile._

"Uranus, Be safe, Our Daughter!"

"You Grew into a fine woman, Uranus"

"I-I" She stutters at her words.

She don't know what to say. She clenched her teeth as tears fall down in her cheeks. She can't hold it. She wants to be with them but she can't. She's a monster, a sinner and a destroyer But this man and his crew accepted just who she is. They ACCEPTED her.

She gave one last look to her crew mates and his captain with his first mate. Her Fathers. Not giving a damned that she's already crying. One last look and One last smile for them.

She turned around. She wants to thank them.

"I-hic-" She stop at her words and roughly wiping the tears on her cheeks.

She step forward. She's not sinking. She's walking in the water. She reached the center and still can hear her crew mates Bawling. She wanted to laugh at this moment but she mentally scold herself.

She doesn't know that they would cry like this just because she's leaving. She doesn't know that she is Loved by so many people.

_This is it._

She inhaled and Exhaled. Tears keep falling down on her cheeks. She inhale one more time and let her Captain and his crew saw the-sinner-part-of-her. This the first time she proudly show her sinner-part.

"This is Goodbye, my family, I thank you for accepting me. Thank you, my Fathers!

She began glowing. Sparks coming out of her and Chains are floating on her back but she doesn't care. Glowing Plates encircling her Body.

"Hahahahahaha!"

She heard her Captain laugh One last time

"I, Uranus, The ruler of the sky, I hereby proclaimed , Gol D. Roger as the King of the Sea! All of you live! Live freer than anyone!"

This exactly what she says in the Island of Raftel. When she accepted him as The King

"He'll come, Alice. The one who will free you from that chains, He'll definitely come"

"I know, Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, Idiots!"

She wave the back of her hand as a goodbye. The water from the lake began to encompassed her and sink her into its depths . She sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **It's surprisingly long for a prologue.

Please review and do check my grammars. Thank you!**  
**

**Blueprincess13**


	2. The meeting

**Disclaimer: Once Again, I do not own One Piece. What I own here is the OC.**

**First of all, I want to thank the ones who Favorited and Followed this Story. Thank you so much! (^_^) Please review. And feel free to check my grammars.**

* * *

**The Meeting :3**

"**My wealth and Treasure? If you want it, I'll let you have it. Look for it! I left all of it at that Place!"**

As the words continuously repeating inside her head. She stares blankly in front of the flat form where her Captain is Beheaded.

What the fuck did he just do?

He's powerful! How can he let himself caught by that stupid fucking Government?!

She didn't expect this. Why? Why did he let them kill him? And Why Rayleigh didn't do anything? Why is he still smiling after his death?

After 25 years of sleep, this is what greets her?!

The Death of the King she Acknowledged. The King who has everything?!

Fuck it all!

And whats with that Final words of him?!

**"My wealth and Treasure? If you want it, I'll let you have it. Look for it! I left all of it at that Place!"**

Fuck it! She's not going to give it to someone else. No way in Hell!

She's not going to acknowledged anyone anymore. She's going to make the world government pay for this!

She's thankful for Whitebeard for waking her up. Unleashing he's power like that makes her cocoon tremble even though she's up the sky.

And that Shout! Grrrr. Another Old mans Craziness!

**"One Piece is real!"**

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Fuck!** People are going after it. Pirates are going After it!

She should be mourning about her Captain's death.. But she can't. Her heart is full of frustrations because all of the problems he left!

"Haaah. Old mans and their craziness is such a pain in the ass"

She turned around and started to walk away. Her power to read memories is kind of useful at a time like this.

He talked to Rayleigh before he's execution and said he won't die.

_You won't die huh?_

_Look what you've done Roger. Pirates are after One Piece and I'm not going to give it to anyone. Whitebeard is dead. Even your son is dead. No one is befitted to be a King. The promise time is nearing._

She exhale and ride at the back of her Hawkzile (A/N: Hawkzile is a concept from 07-ghost. (^_^)V)

She have to visit Whitebeard's grave. Visiting where her Captain is beheaded is enough. She doesn't want to unconsciously read the memories in front of her Captain's grave and for one more time be wrapped by regret and sadness. She should step aside her feelings to complete her mission.

"Sorry,Captain."

She murmured and grips herself to not to cry. That man make her remember the feelings that should be gone for eternity. That man Nurtured her with his attention and what-humans-called _**Love.**_

_They're Humans._

_Mortals_

They can't even live for a hundred years, not like her.

She must accept the fact that Forever is just a word, and nothing more.

Blue shield encompassed her body and then-She's gone. Nowhere to be found in town.

She transported herself to the Island where Whitebeard is Sleeping forever and Roger's son too.

"Haah, What's with this Era?!"

She climbed down at her Hawkzile.

"You stay here for awhile" She patted the head of the Hawk and it cooed in reply

As she walk someone with a red hair passed through her. She saw to many people are crying, some are just bowing their heads and some have blank expressions But most of them have the mournful face and still they're head is held up high.

_Another memory._

She turned back and stare curiously at the man's back. He's Familiar. The man turned around and looking intently at the top of the hill.

_Shanks!Glad he's safe._

As the man and all of the people disappear, she continued walking, in her mind is wondering what is her former companion doing right now.

As she reached the top of the hill. Where Lies two large carved stones, it is engulfed by flowers and Swords. Atop of one the graves is a worn out Captain Jacket and atop the other one is a hat with a frowning face and smiling face.

"I have come, Edward Newgate"

She sat in the meadow in the front of the two man is also treated her like his daughter, he even ask her to joined _His Family._ This man has no desire to become a King, to conquer this terrifying sea, he only wants a family which is attained as he live in this world.

_What is Happiness to humans? Is it the feeling when you attain what you truly wants?_

It's difficult word for someone like her who lives for most likely a thousand years. The concept of true happiness is already dull to her heart,soul and body. She forgot what it truly means.

_Sooner or later, I'm going to be just puppet with a disastrous power. Destroying everything who gets in my way, just like 900 years ago. No one have the power to stop me in this era. Time is ticking._

"Geez, You two left me some problems you know and it's pretty stressful"

She looked up the Sky, It's clear and serene. Soon, The sky will be full of darkness, Soon, this world will be cleansed just like hundred years ago. The Promise time is nearing

The two is still Asleep. It's alright for the meantime.

"I won't accept anyone, I-" She paused a moment and look around the place, She felt something is with her, No, Someone is with here.

The irises of her eyes become red and her pupils become slit like that of a cat or a snake. This means that she's using her powers. She scan the area to look for someone and her hunch is right, Someone is With her.

A man is sitting beside her, hugging is own knees and his head is beneath his own knees. She noticed that the man has a tattoo on its arm. She could read ASCE vertically with the S crossed out.

_Portgas D. Ace_

She mouthed those word as she realized who is beside her.

_What is he doing here?_

She scan the area once again and found nothing besides the man with her.

Looks like Whitebeard is gone to the Afterlife. But why is Roger's son is still here?

Did he notice her? He looks like he's crying. Is he regretting something?

_This is pretty interesting._

She gets up with a smile in her Face. She walked and crouched in front of him.

Is he really Crying?

Looks like his son is regretting something or he doesn't want to see his Papa in the Afterlife.

She giggled at the thought.

The man seems to notice her as he lift his head a little and looked into the one who is been staring him.

* * *

Ace felt that someone is staring which is completely impossible. He's dead. His Oyaji is dead. And this is his Fucking fault. Because of his own Idiotic Action, His Known Father is dead, He endangered the lives of his Comrades, And Luffy, what will happen to him now? Luffy fight just to save him, Luffy pushes his body into the limit just to save him but still he died.

What will happen to Luffy now? He will be alright, Jinbei is with him and Marco will help him, He will be alright. He will.

Is he?

The tingling feeling of being watch and giggling voice makes him lift he's face and saw a red large, wide, deep and cat like eyes staring at him.

_Can she see me?_

A girl who is likely at the age of 16 or 17 is looking at him. She has a long dark brown hair with two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends, Her face is round and child like with slightly tanned skin, a small, upturned nose and a small mouth with full lips.

_Is she looking at me?_

"Hey, what are you doing here?" by the girl without breaking eye contact

Ace flinch with that question and look around him, Hoping that she's talking to someone else

The girl giggled "I'm talking to you"

He point his finger into his ghost-like body "Y-you can see me?"

"Clearly"

"How?"

"Because I'm Alice"

_Huh?_ Ace tilted his head for the unrelated answer that the girl gave him.

The girl giggled one more time, and motion herself to sit beside him and copy the way he sit

"Are you crying?"

"I-I'm not!" He answer quickly at the surprise question

"Heh" He is certain that the girl just smirk at him! Then he remembered that he is being rude for not stating he's name. He stood up and bow at the girl

"My name is Ace, Nice to meet you!"

The girl just stare blankly at him and giggled for the third time.

"Weird Ghost"

"What?!"

"Hahahahaha" The girl's giggle turned into laugh because of his reaction. He just scratch the back of his neck and sit beside her. This girl is making fun of him.

It's strange that someone can see him. Can talk to him.

He remember One year ago when he just stood in front of the graves and saw his best friend Marco just passed through him. He knew that he was already dead, and yet Why?

Why is he still here?

Alice felt that Ace's aura becomes dark and gloomy. How rude of her to laugh at a Ghost.

"You're regretting something" She stated frankly

"I'm not"

_Geez, Why is this man denying it?_

"Then why are you still here?"

"I-I don't know" It's true. He doesn't really Know

Alice stare at Ace as he hug his knees. She already read his memories, and know what the reason, why Ace is still lurking around that place. Does he not know it?

"Monkey D. Luffy, Your sworn brother, You left him alone"

She is pleased by the man's eyes, it has regret in it and fury. She can't help it. This man needs to snap out of it.

The promise and the regret that he can't see his brother to fulfill his dreams is what keeping him to stay at this place.

And Also He is _THAT_ man's son.

It's her Obligation to help this guy out of his own misery just to pay the debt of his Fathers idiocy that brought him into this state.

_Stupid, Roger!_

"I didn't" the man turned his head again in between his knees

"You did! You promise him that you won't die! But look at you! A Ghost!"

Ace snaps, he grabs Alice shoulders and grips it roughly. He can touch her due to Alice eyes.

She expected a Slap but nothing happened.

Ace head is looking at the ground and His Gripping roughly at her Shoulders that make her wince in Pain.

"I did that just to save him" Soft and full of pain in his voice as removed his hands at her shoulders.

He's kneeling and still facing the ground.

She sighed.

"You. You want see him fulfill he's dreams, right?"

"Mmm" Ace nodded as tears fall down on his cheeks and into the ground.

_Roger is going to kill her, Definitely! She made his only son Cry!_

"You know what, I hate weak and Crybabies the most"

The man quickly wipe his tears and frown.

_That's more I like it_

"Shut up!" Alice can't help but Smile, This guy is kind of strong, No wonder he is that man's son.

"Do you want to live?"

"Even if I want to, It's Impossible"

"Just answer, Stupid"

"Of Course, I want to live! I want to see him to be the Pirate King!"

"Great, Then I'm going to revive you"

* * *

**A/N: Phew, Done :) It's pretty hot here in Philippines you know, Especially when it is summer.**

**Review :)**

**Blueprincess13**


	3. The beautiful demon eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece :)**

**As it was stated in the summary, these story is AceXOC and MarcoXOC, so this time it's Marco's Part :3. Do enjoy yourself and please review, thank you :)**

* * *

**The beautiful demon eyes **

The wind blew steadily west which unusual in the New World, the wind catch the white sail of a pirate ship as it approach a certain Island. The ship is large and it's bow have the shape of a whale, on its main mast bore the pirate symbol-purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache, The mark of the Whitebeard's Pirate. The pirate ship is known as the Moby Dick.

"Captain, We can see the Island!" A man shouts to inform his superior

"I know that, yoi"

They reached the shore and a crowd of men and women cheered as their ship is docked.

"Marco-san!"

An old man running behind the crowd called out the Captain of the Whitebeard's pirate. The crowd give way to this Old man which is seemed to be their Mayor.

The whitebeard's pirate new captain jump out of the ship.

"What's wrong, yoi?

Wondering is what the man's need, he scan the area and check the surroundings, Checking if there is some evidence of being attacks by other pirates. Marco relax a bit, knowingly that pirates didn't reached this Island. The Island is completely fine.

"W-we need your help."The man said between his heavy Breathing.

"Help?"Vista questioned as he walks behind must be wondering because the Island is all fine.

"Y-yes" Still panting

Marco and Vista look at each other and come to understanding that there must be a problem in this island. Jozu and Izou is still in the Ship waiting for some orders.

"Hey, Jozu we're going to check something, I'll leave the ship to you and the gathering some supplies . Izuo, Do a brief scouting in the area just to make sure, yoi"

The two commanders both nodded at the orders of their captain.

"Ah! Marco-san please tell your crew that don't cross the border lines"

"The Border lines? What about it?" Asked Izou as he jump out of the ship and followed by his Division, all of them are ready to scout the Island.

"Ah, yes, Monsters are lurking in the forest just across the border lines"

"I understand, were going Captain." Izou began to separate is division and move out. Marco just nod.

"Please, Follow me" Marco and Vista followed the man. They walked to the alley and so many people greeted them.

This Island is one of Whitebeard's Turf which is looked like luckily not attacked by the pirates.

Even though Marco doesn't want to separate his crew, He know he must , just to check out the other Islands. He ordered them to lay-low for awhile, the marines is still in the Hot trail to them. Things has drastically change since their Oyaji Died. And this keeping Marco from a good sleep. All of the symptoms of lack of sleep is shown under he's eyes.

"You know, Captain, I can take care this things, I think you should get some sleep" Vista whispered to him. All of the crew is worried about Marco's lack of sleep for this past two years.

"I'm alright, yoi" Marco replied shortly

"You don't look like one, you know" Vista is still whispering, not looking in front

"Were here" the old man held a handkerchief and cover up his nose

The two winced at the gross smell, it's the smell of a flesh dead body ,as they walked to see what is behind the alley. They saw the unsightly view of many dead bodies lined up and wrapped by just a white cloth. Flies are flying everywhere and some people is digging which is must likely a grave. Even the Graves too are to-many-to-count.

"What the hell happened here?!" Vista exclaimed and covered up his nose. The smell is too much.

"A monster Attacked them" the old man answer trembling and hardly covering up his nose.

Marco walked and uncovered some of the dead bodies, pinching his nose. He saw that some of them are Marines and Pirates but none of them are looked like a citizen of these Island.

All of the marine soldiers doesn't have any wound but their eyes is still open and it looks like they stare at something before dying but the pirates dead bodies have some badly burn and some are totally cooked up.

"So this monster, you want us to get rid of it?" Vista asked as the his two hands are covering his nose.

"Yes, but please come with me at the town hall to talk about it, I can't stand the smell here"

"Great, Captain come on now!" Vista called out to Marco because he was spacing out

"You go, Vista, I'm going to check out on something. Take as many men as you want, just be sure all of them will be back safely"

Marco ordered him as his body burst into blue flames and the gold streaks in it's body shine brightly. Vista realized that Marco's phoenix form is not shining brightly not like it was two years ago, the birds brightness become more and more dimmer as time pass by.

Marco shot up through the sky not waiting for his companion's answer.

"Oh-Okay!Let's go now, Mister, Captain have some things to do"

The man walk and Vista just followed him still holding his nose. He is slightly worried for his Captain's health, He's been shouldering all of the problems in their Crew ever since their 'Oyaji' died.

* * *

_They even reached this. tch_

Marco beat his wings to gather a few knots of speed as the wind ferried him along. He can feel the numbness of his wings due to his lack of sleep. He soared up to high to take a look at the whole Island.

_Strange, that old man says that a monster attacked them, but the whole town is been surrounded by Daft Green, Which monsters can't handle._

The whole island is a shape of a circle, the town have an oblong shape, it is separated to the forest part of the Island.

_And beside why would that monster killed those Marines and Pirates, while the town people are all unharmed. _

_Completely Strange._

Because of the lack of sleep, Marco's wings began to lose it's balance at the air, so he decided to take a break in the forest. Marco soared down and found a big branch that can take his big blue bird form. He landed at ease at the branch.

Two years have passed, 'Oyaji and Ace died at the War of the Best, for someone like Marco who has the Most closest bond to Whitebeard and Ace's best friend, It's likely he's world is shattered apart.

The fact that he keep having nightmares about that war is what keeping him away from his bed.

Ace as he protected his little brother from Akainu's attack, while he is tied up with that fucking sea stone cuffs.

He's known father that died standing while they are fleeing from the place.

That nightmares keep repeating. He wants to move on and forget all about it, but he can't, his mind keep reminding him how worthless he is that he can't even protect 'Oyaji' and Ace. How weak he is that time.

But life's go on. If he didn't take over the position of the captain. What will happen to his 'Oyaji's family?

He needs to take care what Whitebeard left. He needs to protect them

And another reason for his Lack of sleep is the commanders who is out the sea searching and checking out the other Whitebeard's Island, He is worried about them.

His eyes starts to close, which mean he need some sleep, BADLY.

He startled as he heard a rustling sound from a bushes nearby.

_Monster huh?_

Marco prepared himself to launch an attack if something came out of the bushes but it only keep rustling. Marco widely spread his wings.

As it rustling loudly something came out and Marco launch an attack

"Waah!" Marco stopped at mid air as he heard a voice and is now looking at a woman, her hands are in the act of trying to cover herself but the most strangest thing is her hands is engulfed by blue flames just the same color as he's body is.

The fire faded and the woman fell to her knees wincing in pain and Marco landed into the ground retaining his phoenix form. The woman's right shoulder has an arrow pierced through it.

Looks like it is the woman's reflex to cover herself and forgetting about her wound.

The woman tried to take out the arrow from her shoulders and Marco just watch intently, It's not like you can see everyday a woman bravely trying to take out an arrow from her shoulders.

When the arrow is out , The woman is panting heavily, simply Marco stood there and watch the woman. The thing that woman's hands just ablaze awhile ago with a blue flame is what keeping him there.

The woman is most likely at the age of 17 or 18, with a Silver hair, wearing a tattered white dress with a streaks of blood,most likely her blood. She has somewhat pale skin.

The woman gazed at Marco who is intently staring at her.

Marco backed off a little when he saw the woman's eyes.

Red Big rounded eyes with a cat like slit.

It's like that the world stop as he stare at the woman's eyes

_It's like a demon's eye but yet why it so beautiful?_

* * *

**A/N: I'm not very good at describing things so please spare it. (^_^)**


	4. The purpose and her blue flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece. :)**

* * *

**The Purpose and her Blue Flames**

Seriously?! What kind of mess she got into this time?

"**Of course, I want to live! I want to see him to be the Pirate King!"**

She should have listened first before blurting out that she's going to revive him. Haaah~She let herself into another trouble.

_Sorry, Ace, You'll live to regret this because he's not going to be the King._

She gave him false hope. Ace wants to live to see his brother fulfill his dream but for her No one is fitted to be the King.

She sighed and look at the man who wish to live in front her, thinking if it's a mistake that she approached this man and granting his wish. When he gazed at her she turned her head left to avoid eye contacts and let out a sigh one more time.

Ace is been staring at Alice who is out of her own world, he really doesn't believe that this girl is going to revive him.

Her very long dark brown hair is reaching the ground, her height is not that tall at all, Her head is at he's eye level, Wearing a Light brown loose sleeveless shirt and white short shorts and a black flat sandals. No accessories at all.

She's completely a normal woman for him except that she can see him.

_Maybe she's physic._

"So, what are we going to do now?" He said breaking the awkward silenced that is starting between them

"First, let's talk about the contract" She plopped to the ground, sitting cross legged, Ace followed her example. And now they're facing each other.

"Contract? Are you some kind of witch?" He asked not intending to be rude

"How rude. Don't pick me with same level of them!" The irritated woman rolled her eyes.

"Then What are you?" He grin at the woman's reaction. _Cute_

The woman looked at him, And Ace didn't back downed at the woman's gazed.

Black eyes met Red eyes

"Well, you can call me a Mage" Alice backed down first. Avoiding another staring contest she look at the hole in the man's chest.

_What a terrible wound._

"Isn't it the same?" He still looking at her as she look at his chest. He saw that there's a worried glint in her red eyes.

"It is not, Witches are bad and they look like some old hag, Mages are not, Understand?" Giving her death glare at him.

"Okay, Okay I got it" Ace waved his to hands as an act of surrender.

_This woman's temper is short._

"Look, we need that to completely revived you, you're dead, you already have no connection in this world except what you are regretting but that is not enough to revive you. You need an attachment to the world of living to come back, that is the purpose of our contract" She explained to him as she composed herself

"Wait, I'm not that smart, so can you explain this purpose" He rubbed his temple

"Geez, You and I are going to make a contract, were going to be bound by the Master and guardian contract, that will be enough to revive you, because when the contract is completed, I'm going to be your master and that means you already have an attachment to this world which is me."

"Wait! Wait! I'm going to be your slave?!" He exclaimed as he rose up at his seating position

"Aren't you Listening?! I said guardian not a slave!" She snarled at him as she too stand

"Isn't it the same?!"

"It is not! Slaves are for serving, Guardians are for protecting!" She's all ready to smack him if he asked one more question.

"Oh! I see, Sorry" He plopped to the ground

"Geez, What kind of brain do you have?" Still standing and her hands at her waist.

"Then, Why do you need a guardian?" He asked her with a serious face

"Because my power is not yet completed, I need a protector"

Half true, Her power is not yet completed but she doesn't need a protector, She's just doing it because he is THAT man's son. He is THAT troublemaker's son.

"Why me?"

_Why him?! Should I say because you're father help me in the past? Nah, Based on his memories he despised him. POOR if i keep lying-_

"Look, I'm going to be prank, I'm doing this to help you"

"Help me why?" His eyebrows narrowed

"Because you are HIS son" With that words she flipped her hand and a pure white gate just pop out of nowhere in front of his Grave.

"Eden, I command thee to open!" With her words the gates door opened and white light burst from inside the gate.

Ace can only see pure white inside the gate and nothing more.

"Hey, what you mean I'm his son" He reached at Alice as the woman stand up once again.

"Questions Overload, you know. Come on now, let's meet up with your parents!" She grabbed Ace hand that is trying to reached her and jump inside the Gate

"What?! My Parents?!" Ace voiced echoed in the whole Island and then gone and the gate vanished too.

* * *

Just a while ago she's looking up the sky and saw a large fiery blue bird flying over the Island. Even though the bird is too high up, she can see it clearly. Her eyes can see everything. But also because of this eyes too, the people in the town despises her. Saying that she is a demon, a monster and then they drove her out of the town and into this forest.

She stare at the bird flying freely over the island. It is beautiful,The color of it's feathers is the same color of the sea,The place she want's to venture, the place that is free from human judgement, from their discrimination. It's Wings is like part of the wind, Flapping and Gliding.

It's her first time to see a Magnificent being of the sky.

As she stare at the magnificent being she didn't notice a man hiding in the branch of a big tree, holding a bow and an arrow ready to shoot her. As the man let go the string of the bow the arrow pierced in her right shoulder.

"Ahhh!" She growled and Glared at the shooter, the man gasped for a second and then he fell down from the branch not moving a flinch anymore.

_Dead, He's dead! _ The horror in her face as she looked at her trembling hands.

She did it again. She did it again.

"We saw it!" A man shout at a distance. She can see him and others going into her direction.

It. Not her. They've been referring her as an animal not a human.

She ran and ran and ran not minding the arrow on her right shoulder. She doesn't want to kill. She doesn't intended to do that too. She didn't mean it. They just all stopped moving.

She hide in the bushes. She heard a rustling sound in the tree nearby but she doesn't mind. She looked around and saw that her pursuers is far from her. She's safe for now.

"Nggh" She reached her right shoulder. She forgot about the arrow. She needed to find a safe place. But there are no safe place here in the forest.

She get out of the bushes, when a big animal launch an attack to her.

"Waah!" In reflex she tried to guard herself by her powers, Flames. The attack didn't come. She fell into her into her knees as she remember once again her right shoulder. She didn't mind the animal for a while, What matter now is her wound. She tried to take out the Arrow. It hurts badly but if she didn't take it out now it will hurt more.

She pant as the arrow is taken out and then she notice that the animal is still there. She gazed at the animal.

It's the Blue Bird! The Bird backed off a little. Then she stare at it, It's body is the same color of her flames. It's more beautiful in close up. The golden streaks on it's body is shining, no, it's whole body is shining. And it's big, it's body looks like twice the big of her body.

The bird start walking closer to her, She backed off a little, holding her right shoulder. The bird is Staring at her eyes.

_Don't. Don't stare at my eyes._

She turned her head right. Avoiding it's eyes. She doesn't want the bird to die. She doesn't want to hurt it.

Marco tilted his head as the woman in front of him avoid his gaze.

_What's with her eyes?_

Marco walked to the direction where the woman gaze went. Trying to look at her eyes one more time.

She's startled when the bird is at her gaze again. Staring at her eyes again. She turned her head AGAIN to the Left.

Marco, for the second time walked where the woman's gaze went.

And then again the bird is at her gaze again. She face front and close her eyes.

Marco faced a woman's who's eyes is closed. _What's wrong staring at her eyes?_ He walked towards her, Pretty desperate at staring at her eyes one more time. He can't deny it, her eyes are so beautiful.

She heard the tip-tapping of clawed feet. She open her eyes and hoping that the bird just went away. But she's wrong The bird is just one inch away from her face!

The bird chirruped and plopped down in the ground. Staring at her eyes once AGAIN.

She summoned her powers from her hands and waving it in front of the bird. Animals are scared of fire.

She trying to scare the bird away but the bird just stare at her hands and then

Chomped.

"Ah!" She gasped . The bird bite her hand! You call it biting not pecking because her hands is still in between the beak of the bird.

It didn't hurt at all, She looked at her hand, the fire is gone and the bird shine more brightly than it was just a while ago. The bird let go of her hand.

_Can't she speak? All i can hear is 'Ah!' and 'waah!' from her. And what is that power? Devil fruit?_

He jolted when a hand ruffled on his neck. The woman pulled her hand. She didn't mean to startled it. It chirrup one more time, It looks like it wants her touch its neck again. She summoned her power again and then shuffled it on the bird's neck. She realized just a while ago that this bird's body is made up of fire, Blue fire just like her flames. It's body is sucking out her flames but she didn't mind it at all. She completely forgot about her wound because of the joy holding the bird.

_What am i doing?Chirruping like that._

He looked at the woman, she looks happy. Her red eyes is glinting with happiness. All he wants to know is what with her eyes, it's so beautiful that even him can't resist to stare. It's like pulling him.

_Should i dug it out?_

He mentally slap his self. Why would he dug her eyes out just because it's so beautiful.

And now, Questions are stirring up inside him.

Her eyes, Her flames,what is she doing here, what happened to her, what's with the arrow and her name

But the woman didn't talk at all and his energy is being replenish by the woman's fire. He can replenish his energy by bathing in the fire and eating. After all, a phoenix can't live without fire.

The woman's hand stopped and then stand up. Marco stare at her curiously. Her eyes is gazing in the large tree. Then he saw as her body tensed up, blue flames ablaze in her left and her wound is still bleeding.

_They're coming._

They're approaching closer and closer. An old man and a man with a two swords is leading them. She have to run but the bird. She look at it and then wave her hand. Trying to relay her message that she wants it to go away

_Is she shooing me? _

The bird stand up, She smiled and patted the intelligent bird

"Vista-san, this way!"

_Vista? What is he doing here? _Marco heard the Mayor's voice from the distant

Then again her body tensed up. She have to run, NOW.

She ran and left the bird. It will be alright, they won't hurt it. She just know they won't hurt it. She ran faster and faster. She need to find some safe place to treat her bleeding wound.

Marco stare at the figure that is running way from him.

_What the hell was that?!_

"Vista-san let look in this way, Looks like they managed to wound her. " Once again the Mayor's voice getting close and closer to him

_Her? Don't tell me she's-_

_"A monster attacked them"_

_Impossible. Tch_

Marco didn't waste a second he leaped and glided in the way where the woman headed. As he saw her, he clawed the back of her dress and lift her up. He heard her yelp and felt the struggling in his claws he didn't mind at all. He fly higher and higher and looking at the mountain where he saw a while ago a cave. He doesn't know why he's doing this but he just know that he wants to take her somewhere safe.

* * *

**A/N: I've been wondering why when it comes to this type of things I exceeded in 1000 words but when it comes to essay writings i didn't even reached 100 words. XD**

**Blueprincess13**


	5. Recruiting and First Permission Approved

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

**Recruiting and First Permission approved**

Marco feel the lightness in his wings, it's the result of brushing a fire against his feathers just a while ago.

He felt that the woman's struggling has stopped which result for him to dived down and went inside a cave to check her condition.

Fortunately the woman just fainted, maybe because he flew up higher than the usual.

Marco reverted back to his human form and gently put down the unconcious woman in the ground. Crouching beside the unconcious woman and wondering why did he save her. Just a while ago his body move against his will and grab the woman and they end up here.

_Just what is she? _He glared at the sleeping if her eyes has hypnotized him to do such things. He find himself staring at the woman

She has a round face with full cheeks, a small mouth with full lips, and small nose that is turned up at the tips. Every part of her face is attractive to him, especially her big red rounded eyes with a cat like slit and with long eye lashes. She has a pale skin and a thin body.

_Not a normal body for her age. Malnutrition? That sounds true because of her light weight._

It's like he's carrying a pillow.

Then his eyes set upon her wound. It already stop bleeding but if didn't treated soon it will be infected.

He rip the sleeve of his shirt and wrap it around her shoulders to cover it's wound. What a waste it's his favorite shirt.

"You Owe me for this one, yoi" he went outside and check if someone is still following them. It 's good that Vista didn't see him there. It will be pain in the ass if he keeps bombarding him with questions about the woman and why he help her.

_She didn't look like a monster at all. _

He glance at her sleeping figure one more time Then he remember the cooked up bodies of the pirate in the town and her blue flames.

_If she really the one that did that kind of things, Then why she didn't hurt the town people?_

Another question is set up on his mind. But how can that woman answer him when she looks like she can't speak. He look up the sky and noticed it's starting to get dark.

He needs to get back to his crew but what about her? He look at the girl one more time.

If he bring her to the ship, what will be their reaction?They will surely ask a lot of questions and by the way the town people hunt her, they want her dead.

_Tch. Such a pain_

Guess he'll leave her here. He took off his shirt and cover her body to warm her up.

"You really owe me a lot now" He step out of the cave and look if some monster are lurking around the cave. When he think that the place is safe he destroy a big branch by kicking it and place it in the entrance of the cave.

_Just in case._

One last check at the cave and he burst into blue flames up into the sky.

_I'll be back in midnight._

* * *

"Captain!"He heard the shout of his men as he landed in the deck and reverting into his human form.

"uhh, Captain what happen to your shirt?"

"A monster accidentally rip it" He the first time he lied to his crew

"You probably beat it into pulp, Captain, That's you favorite shirt, after all" Izo Commented as he walk into the deck.

"Where's Vista?" He asked trying to change the topic about his favorite shirt.

"We'll he's looking for you just a while ago, Just where did you run off to, Captain?"

"Checking out on something"

He walked and went looking for their doctor, not wanting any more questions to answer. He need some bandages and anti-septic for her wounds.

Izo's brows burrowed because of his Captain unusual behavior. He looks like in a hurry. He watched his captain as he look right and left, looking for something.

"Captain, What are you looking for?"

"The doctor, yoi" He answered unconciously

"Huh? Why?"

Izo's left brow raised. Wondering why he's captain needs the doctor for.

Marco mentally scold his self because he answered unconciously the question. Anyone will ask him why he need a doctor, he is not a patient type after all, because of his devil fruit's power.

"I'm going to ask something" Looking at Izo with his sleepy look face.

Izo just mouthed 'ohh' as he look at his Captain's rather sleepy face. Well he didn't have a nice sleep since that war guess he'll ask the doctor about his insonmia thing.

"Oh! Captain there you are! I'm looking for you!" Vista said as he climbed up at the deck.

"Let's talk about it in the kitchen. Izo find Jozu, we have a meeting, yoi"

"No need, He's already in the kitchen"

Marco didn't respond, he just led them the way inside the mess hall and asked the cooked for something to eat. The four of them including Jozu huddled around a large table out of hearing range.

"Then?" Izo started their conversation

"Regarding about that Monster that the Mayor want us to get rid off, well you can't call her a monster at all"

_Her? So it's really her _Marco thought and looking at the dishes the cook served them. _Come to think of it she still hasn't eat, is she? _He wonder if he could bring her something to eat, Maybe a soup

"What do you mean by that?" Marco snapped back to reality as he heard Jozu's voice

"The Mayor said that Monster is a woman, he also said that woman have some strange powers, she can manipulate Blue flames and kill you if you look at her eyes"

_Oh, I'm still alive by staring at her eyes._

"Devil fruit?"

"Impossible, Captain have Blue fires and if it's true about her eyes, Don't you think it's the same as the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock?"

"True, Same devil fruit can't exist at the same time."

Marco just let them shared their own theories about the woman, still thinking how he will sneak out in the midnight to check out for her condition.

"Her history?"

"Yesterday before us, a pirate ship has docked here and being followed by the marines, they start fighting here at this Island, And the Mayor said that the so called monster woman is one of the Pirates slave, she was used as shield against the Marines"

"Then?" Marco asked curiously

"Uhhh, How i should say it? The mayor didn't explained it properly."

"Just continue"

"He said that the Island shakes violently and then Blue fire encompassed the pirates, burning the others into ashes even the Pirate and Marines Ship, and the Marines just stopped moving and one by one they fell down. He also said that the woman's appearance have changed"

"Changed?"

"Yeah, That's the part I don't understand at all. He said about her turning into monster"

"Shape-shifting?"

"Uhhh..I don't get this now" Izo complained as he scratch his Hair

"Then, what does the mayor want us to do?" Marco asked. Hoping that the Mayor just want her to be captured.

"Kill her" Vista bluntly said

"WHAT?!" The three of them blurted out and the crew stared at them curiously. Marco just sign at them not to worry

"We're Pirates, not Murderer!" Izo shout as he smack the table and once again the people in the mess hall look at them.

"Izo!yoi"

"Ah! Sorry I got carried away"

"Well, Izo's right, we're not murderer that's why I don't how to deal this" Vista stated

"Then, captain why don't we ask her to join us?"

"Huh?!" Marco is surprised by Jozu's word. It didn't crossed his mind. But a woman in their ship~

"That's right, Captain, we could keep her" Izo agreed

"But she's a woman, yoi" It's not like he didn't like the Idea but if he agreed she'll be the only woman in the ship, which is not very safe for her

"We know that, but isn't it fun having a little sister" Izo said with a delight in his face, thinking that he will help her dressing

"but-"

"Captain, don't you trust our crew?"

"It's not that! It's just-"

"Then the Captain agreed!"

"Yoi!" He stand up to protest but Izo hold his shoulder and push him out of the mess hall

"Sa-sa, Captain, take a rest now and we'll take care of our little sister"

"Listen to me, yoi!"

"Now Captain, I'll call the doctor for you" still pushing Marco and stopped as they reached Marco's quarter.

"Huh?"

"You need him right?"

"Y-yeah"

"Then just have a rest there and let Izo-sama do all the things"

"O-okay" He mumbled and look at Izo's back humming as he walks, looking for their doctor

_He must really want to have a little sister_

Now, he need to find some ways to sneak out in midnight and how to get a food and bandages for her.

* * *

White. Pure white. Wherever he'll look out, all he can see is a pure white place and the long haired woman beside him holding his wrist tightly.

"What is this place?"

"Sshh, Come on now"

As he stepped the scenery changed into a sakura trees, blooming at it's peak. They walked slowly, he let Alice led the way. Still looking at the wonderful sakura trees.

He didn't realize that they already stopped and facing a man with a crescent-shaped mustache, many scars running along his chest, wearing a black bandana around his head and a white captain's coat which hung loosely from his broad shoulders. Holding a big cup of sake on his left hand.

"Oh, If it isn't Ace!" Ace snap back into reality as he heard the familiar voice and turned his head to the speaking man

"O-oyaji" Alice can feel the trembling of his hands

"It's been a while, isn't it, Ace" the old man smiled at him

Ace bowed down his head and grit his teeth trying to stop his tears. With this reaction of him, Alice let go of his hand and patted his head.

"I'm going to leave, stay here for a while" With this she vanish and Ace fall into his knees bowing in front of Whitebeard

"O-oyaji, I-i'm sorry! I-I"

"Gurarararara!Why are you apologizing, Ace?"

"Because I-I"

"Nani?"

"It's my fault, All of it" Tears streaming down into his cheeks

"Gurarararara! Stupid brat! You're still spouting nonsense. It's my choice to die, Ace. Now, raised your head up"

He slightly raised his head to see the face of the Old man. He's smiling, him that everything has happened is not his fault.

"It's been a while since i last see you, why don't we chat before you go?" He sit cross-legged and wipe off his tears. The Old man handed him a mug of beer that pop out of nowhere and foods starting to pop out one by one.

"So you've met her"

"Alice?"

"Ohh, so she goes by the name of Alice, now"

"Huh?You know her, Oyaji?"

"Yeah, A long time ago"

_Just how hold is she? _

Ace found himself answering every question Whitebeard ask him and listen to his stories of after life like nothing has happened. Like they didn't die. Like the old times he's in the Moby Dick.

* * *

As she leaves Whitebeard and Ace alone she wear sweet smile in her face. Never thought that she will saw Whitebeard with a serene look at his face. He looks happy.

She stopped walking as he saw a figure a man standing right in front of her. There's no other man who can do this without her noticing, except him.

"It's been a while, My King" She bowed slightly to greet the man formally

"Yeah, Are you dead, Alice?" As the man speaks the scenery changed into a pirate ship, The Oro jackson, Riding in the calm waves of the sea

She giggled at his words as she stand straight "Stupid, I'm not the dying type, you know"

"I see, you've awakened" Sadness in his eyes can be seen. She knows he didn't want her powers to be awakened.

"Yeah, At first I thought that it's Whitebeard's power that woken me up, never thought he's already dead at that time and another man is using his powers."

The man plopped down and sitted crossed-legged and once again the scenery change into the sky, looking below is the vast sea.

"Neh" she Sit next to him hugging her knees

"Hmm?" He replied as a wine bottle appear out of nowhere

"Why didn't you tell me about your sickness?"

"So you'll opposed fate and commit more sin?"

It's true that she always opposed what heaven's what her to do. She hate it. Fate

"I don't mind it at all, If you tell me that time, Maybe-"

"Uranus, don't use your powers recklessly" The Old man cut off her sentenced with a serious voice

"You call that reckless?"

How can saving a life, call reckless?! Is it because she's opposing what the heavens dictate?Fuck Fate

"Yeah, Opposing what Fate dictates is a stupid action"

"Fate is the one who destroyed me" She stated, her voice is full of hatred.

How can she forget that day. When Fate shattered her to pieces and to the point she wants to destroy this world. It's that damn fucking Fate that tied her down into this rotting world, where greedy humans reside. **IT'S HIS FAULT.**If she hadn't believe in Fate at that time, this thing won't happen. NEVER. It's because she believes in Him. And this is the result of believing in him.

_Broken Alice/Uranus can't be fixed. Never_

The man sighed at the woman that starting to tremble in fear and hatred, that's the topic he doesn't want to bring up.

"Then, What business do you have here?"

"Changing the topic, eh?" She pull herself together and put her usual compose face. She almost lost it

"It's about your son"

"Ace, huh? I don't mind it at all, As long as it his choice" wearing the usual grin in his Face

"You're opposing fate now, you know" Trying to teased him for opposing Fate but the Old man's grin grew wider

"I'm not. Your meeting with him is Fateful"

"**F-A-T-E-F-U-L?!**You call that Fateful?! It's an accident I saw him mopping in there!" Her faced flushed at the man's word. It's either anger or embarrassment.

_He call that FATEFUL?!STUPID OLD MAN!SPOUTING NONSENSE THINGS!_

"Hahahahahaha! It's the Truth, right, Rouge?"

"Yes"

"Ah?! Rouge-sama!"

The scenery changed once again as slim woman with long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair stepped out of the wore a pink hibiscus flower in her hair on the left side of her head, and had freckles on her. She also wore a long, short-sleeved, light blue dress that reached down to her feet, and scenery change into a cliff, they can see the sunset clearly.

"Please take care of Ace from now on"

"Ah!Yes!" She happily replied at her with a hand salute

"What's with the sudden change of behavior?"

She glared at him and stick out her tongue. Rouge is a very respectable lady for her. It's because her strong willpower that helps Ace see the world. She's a very beautiful woman and she's very nice too.

She stopped sticking her tongue when she heard a ding~dong sound.

"Whitebeard's time is up, Your next"

"Thank you, Alice, For giving us time to meet our son" the beautiful woman smiled sweetly at her

"Not a problem, Rouge-sama" She smiled in return.

The Old man is back to his feet and the scenery changed into Sakura trees. They now facing a man's back with a big hole and the erased tattoo of the Whitebeard pirates. The two chatting persons didn't seem to notice them. They can hear the cheerful voice of Ace as he tell Whitebeard about some-guy-named-Marco visiting their Grave. The Lovers behind Alice seems to enjoy the view, seeing their grown son (you could say personally) for the very first time.

* * *

**A/N: Uhhhh. I think I make it so long. (^^;) Can't help it. I quite Enjoyed typing this. Thanks for the favorites and Followers**


	6. Second Permission Approved, The Contract

**Disclaimer:I do not Own One piece**

**This whole chapter is for Ace and Alice. Don't worry in the next chapter it's a whole Marco and Oc story :3**

* * *

**Second Permission Approved, The Contract and The Black Sheep :3**

Ace heard someone coughing behind him, He turned around and saw Alice with someone behind her. He can't see the people behind her clearly, it's just blurry, he rubbed his eyes but no result at all. He is certain that there are two people behind her, One is a woman, because of the slim body and the other one is a man because of the Unusual curly can't see clearly their faces.

"Is it time? Little lady?"Whitebeard's asked

"Yeah, looks like you didn't realize it"

"Yeah"

"Hey, What is this time?"

"It means goodbye, Ace" Whitebeard smiled at him

"W-what do you mean by goodbye, Oyaji?" He raised up to his seat look between Alice and Whitebeard

"Ace, Were both dead but Unlike you who still have the opportunity to be revive, I have to stay here" He looked at him with a serious eyes

"You can come with us!" He declared as he approached and touched his Oyaji's chest

Alice knew that it will turn out like this. She sighed and looked at the persons behind her. Rouge smiled sweetly at her and Roger's face is still the same. She smiled back at her and turned at her Gaze at Ace. Ace gently shaking Whitebeard and repeatedly saying 'Come with us, Oyaji!' like a five year old boy. This sight must be hard for them. Seeing their son like that. But they just watched silently. Alice really admired how strong this two was. Emotionally, physically, Mentally and spritually Strong.

"Ace!" Whitebeard's voice bellowed in the whole place, Ace and Alice flinched hearing his voice like that. She's going to admit it. Aside from Roger she's kinda scared of Whitebeard. Of course his size is thrice of her size. Beside when he roared (Yeah Roared) the whole area really trembles.

"Don't give the little lady too much trouble, Do you how hard it is to revive someone?"

"No, that's-" Ace didn't know what to answer. Of course he knew how hard it is to revive someone besides he didn't even believe this reviving thing in the first place but when they arrive here. He just felt that she can do it.

"Besides I'm already in the After Life. That means, I don't regret a thing, I'm resting peacefully now" Once again the man smiled warmly.

"But-"

"When you see Marco and the others in the world of living tell them that I'm doing fine here and take care of the little lady, Ace" Whitebeard said as he slowly vanished from their sight

"Wait, Oyaji!" He try to reach and grab him but Alice knew It's completely impossible, she already extended his time and that's how far she can extend it.

He plopped to the ground, kneeling, head bowed down

"Don't tell me your going to cry again?" she said as she sat on his back

"I'm not!" He growled at her but still not moving from his sit

"I see. Ace our time here is running out, look up ahead and you'll see them" She stand up and the scenery changed into the vast sea.

Ace do what she say and look at the two figure in front of him. A woman with a freckles like him and a man with grin on his face. Both of them have the warm feeling around him.

"W-who are they?" He said and turned around to look at Alice who is slowly vanishing like his Oyaji did._She's leaving! _He suddenly grab her hand that made Alice jumped.

"What?! What the heck?!" She shrieked and look at him with a bewildered eyes. _Shit?! How did he touch me?! How did he do that?!_

"Don't leave me alone!" He shout back at her that made the other man behind him laugh

"I did say it's Fate, Alice" Roger said with a very wide grin on his face

"Shut up and talk to your son now, Roger!"She growled at him and Trying to break free at Ace hand. He didn't let go even though he hear who is the man behind him.

_Damn. What a grip force!_

Ace turned around as soon as he heard that the man behind him is Roger, he's biological Father. He can feel Alice's hand struggling but he doesn't want to let her go, especially right now. He doesn't know what to do. The man he hated all of this time is right in front of him, but what NOW?

"Ace" A woman's voice called out his name, he looked at the woman with a strawberry-blond hair and with freckles. The resemblance is very obvious between them. He backed off a little trying to have some distance at them ,they're one meter away from him. He found his back bumping into Alice's feet.

"Huh? You're scared?" She teasingly asked him.

"I'm not!? It's just-"

"They're your TRUE parents, Idiot!" She growled as she tried to free her hands from his grip again

He gulped and looked at the woman, Her faced is completely worried about something and the man is grinning at them. He stand up and gripping tightly at Alice's Hand.

"That's right, Ace. Don't ever let go of her hand" Ace flinched as the man start talking to him

"Your father is right, take care of her, I know it surprised you see us after we left you all alone. I'm so sorry, Ace" He can see through her face that she truly regret it.

He shyly turned his gaze to his right shoulder to avoid eye contacts

"I-i'm not alone. If you're talking about when I'm still a kid. I'm not alone! There's the Old man who always scold me, the bandits that took care of me, and Luffy and Sabo!I'm not alone! So..so,don't blame yourself"

Alice seems surprised when Ace said that thing _Heeh~I thought he's going to cry again_

"But still-"

"Forget it. I... I didn't hate the him in the first place.I realized some things when I'm dying. I've been hating him for my whole life for god-knows-why. I've always thinking that because I'm his son I didn't deserve to live but when that war happened seeing all of the important people in my life fighting for me even though their own life is at stake. I-I can't stop crying at that time and I really want to live at that time. But look where I am now?"

He put his left hand on his forehead and his right hand is gripping tightly at Alice's hand. She didn't react at all, _I guess i'll forgive him this time._

"I'm really thankful tor you, mother, for giving birth for someone like me.I'd always think that you'll going to scold me once we met here in the Afterlife for hating him. But what now? Your apologizing because you thought I'm alone. I should be the one apologizing, I always think my life is insignificance, that death only made me realize that i really want to live. I'm sorry because I didn't treasure the life you gave me"

"Ace" The woman ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Even with that Ace didn't let go of her hand nor he cry. He's just to embarrass to show his face.

"We didn't blame you for thinking that thing, Ace. And I know how great you treasure your life. I've been watching you all of this time After all" He laughed boisterously and walked towards him to pat his head

"I've been watching you all this time. I'm very proud of you, Ace" It's like he's waiting that words all of this time. Alice felt that Ace grip has loosened. And she's looking at now A man hugging tightly his mother with a father laughing by his side._What a sight._

"You better not make him cry again, Alice" Roger said when Ace and Rouge loosened their arms and look at her

"I didn't mean it!" Flushing pinkish because of the whole family's attention. She glared at Ace with his face reddened like a tomato because of embarrassment. The older man and woman just laughed at them

"Geez"

**~Ding~Dong~**

"Time already" She said as she sighed

Ace did hear something like that before he and his Oyaji's discussion has ended. _Times up, huh?_

_"Ace You will be her pillar, you will be her strength against darkness._._Just no matter what happens from now on, don't ever let go of her hand. NEVER" _The older man whispered to him

"And don't worry we won't stop you. Do what you want as long as you know the right path. We will be watching you from here with your 'Oyaji' " he said and start laughing boisterously

"Take care both of you" Rouge smile sweetly at them and they're slowly vanished and even the whole white place starts vanishing

_"Thank you, Mother, Father and Oyaji" _He whispered in the air hoping that it will reached them.

* * *

When he blinked they are backed in front of his grave and Whitebeard's grave. It's already night but it's nothing for him because a dead man like him don't need some sleep and food.

"Now let's begin the contract"

"Eh? Isn't that the contract?"

"It isn't. I'm just asking for their permission"

"But i didn't see you talk to Oyaji"

"I did talk to him" _Telepathy. He even gave me a death threat . _Of course she didn't say even though she's irking to say that.

"Then what are we going to do?" He asked getting back to the main topic

"Look,I'm going to say this to you because your soon to be my Guardian. A guardian for someone like me is not an ordinary guardian than you think it is."

"then what is not ordinary about them?"

"They take something from me"

"I don't get it"

"We'll you can call it exchange. As the Master, Of course, I need your loyalty and in exchange of your loyalty I have to give you something as precious as that like some of my powers or half of my life"

"We'll you can give your loyalty to me, too"

"Haah~ As simple as it says but too bad it's not like that. What the thing that i will give to you is unknown. Even i don't know. You'll just feel that inside you. It's what you need the most"

"Ohh. I see but i don't need half of your life"

"Oh. gee thanks" She sarcastically said. Thinking that even she gave half of her life she won't die.

"Then why don't we start it?"

"Okay, Just do what i say and No complaints"

He nodded at her

She sighed and a circled thing appeared on their feet, fire balls are dancing around them, water and wind formed a rope and encircled around them and lastly earth made a wall like protecting them. Ace watch Alice as her eyes closed focused her powers inside the circle and her body starts sparking, and then written letters that he can't read encircled him separating him from Alice. She just stood there while the written letters encircled her.

Ace is still wondering what-the-hell-is-Alice, He is certain that her powers is different from the devil fruits and it must be connected what his real parents saying that he should never let go of her hand. Alice opened her eyes with the color of blood.

**"The spell has begun, I consecrate this circle, Gol D. Ace" **As she said that the circled beneath them starts glowing in bluish color and she reached out her right hand for him. At first he is hesitant, it's the first time for him to undergo this so called contract thing but when Alice smiled at him to reassure it is perfectly fine he reached out his left hand to hold hers.

**"Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, Lightning and Moon**

**The Elements Encompassed by the Sky_  
_**

**And Elements of Wind, Fire, Water and Earth**

**Bless my power, strong my will"**

Ace stared at Alice as she says those words and the Elements start dancing around and between them like they are celebrating what they are doing right now

**"At this sacred space, this hallowed circle,**

**I bring Gol D. Ace, standing before me**

**I honor him to witness this rite**

**And welcome him to his new path of life"**

**"Do you accept, Gol D. Ace?"**

**"Yeah" **He answered her with a desperate look on his face. With this he can see him again.

**"Listened all of you,As the ruler of the sky**

**I proclaimed that today, this man is mine. **

**So mote it be!"**

Ace's eyes narrowed from the words he just heard._What did she mean about that?!  
_

Unknown to him, A gust of wind pass all over the Grandline to announce his revival and his contract to Alice.

**"Behold the Sky and the four main Elements!**

**For I shall give this man what he truly desire as a returned for his loyalty****"**

Ace flinched when Alice gently placed her left hand on his cheeks and her face is drawing near.

**"Hear you Mighty Ones, our circle has ended**

**This spell draws to its end, but none will be forgotten"**

"Hey Wait !" He protest. He can't help it her face is already and inched away from his face. He admitted it she's quite attractive. Those bloody colored eyes gazing at him is already enough to make him bury himself underground.

"Sheesh. It's not over yet" Ace just closed his eyes not wanting to see her face up close. His imagination is running wildly because of their position and the 50% possibility of what he guessed is right.

**"I may now seal this with a Kiss"**

His eyes snapped open when heard those words. And the next thing he knew, is a warm and soft lips pressed into. his. Due to the shocked his mouth opened and Something warm, slick and salty thing flowed inside it and he unconsciously gulped it. As their lips parted, Ace can feel the surge of power flowing inside his body and it's throbbing.

"Auugh!" He growled as the throbbing becoming more and more intense.

"Bear with it, Okay" Alice said to him as he clutched into the ground and shut his eyes. His revival has started. Their contract circle has vanished and she knew that the news of his revival have passed all over the world. Well the gods are the only one who can understand that message, for humans that is just a gust of wind.

_Ah~If they're already awakened I guessed they received that too._

"Shit!Shit!" He cursed continuously as the throbbing hurts his whole body.

Alice can see the changes in Ace body. The body of a ghost is gone now and she smiled at his new appearance.

The throbbing suddenly stopped and he can feel something strange in his body. _Is this what Alice say the thing that I desire? _He looked at Alice who is busy covering her mouth to not laugh.

"What's funny?" he asked her and wonder why Alice is-so-fucking-big?

_It's not just Alice. Everything is Big._

"I wonder" she smiled as she crouched in front of the black sheep Ace

Ace realized that his body size reduced to knee level. He looked at his hand trying to figure out what is happening but all what he saw is a hoof and he's trying to calm himself when he touched his chest, it's soft and warm like fur.

"ALICE!" He shout at her realizing that he was an animal, A Sheep!

The woman just laughed at him and pinch his cheeks full of wool

"Black sheep Ace. Don't you think it's cute?"

* * *

**A/N: Phew. I'm not really into DRAMAS so I made Ace and his parents make up :)**


	7. His Soul and the news of his revival

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece**

* * *

**His soul and the news of the revival**

Moonlight crept over her face and she jerked awake, thinking an enemy is lighting up the place. She sat up, body tensed and greeted by a dark place. She glanced frantically around the cave trying to find what she's doing there.

"Oh,You're awake" She flinched at the voice. She look in front of her and saw something with the resemblance of a fruit.

___A fruit? Does fruits talk?_

She asked herself as she adjusted more in the dark. She ate something like that fruit before but didn't know what it is called for.

"I'm talking to you, yoi" Marco said as the woman's deep red eyes stares blankly at him. He approached her closer to check out if she's alright

___Human!_

She backed off very quickly when the man walked closer to her. Every step he make she's moving backwards. Then she bumped into the wall of the cave, panic strike her, a human is with her, he's going to kill her.

"I won't hurt you, yoi"Marco said to the panicky woman in front of him. She's trembling furiously and pressing herself against the wall.

She won't let him kill her. She won't. She summoned her powers and glared furiously at him and hissed.

Marco mouthed 'ooh' as the woman hissed at him like a cat. Well she does look like a cat now. As a blue fire engulfed her, a cat like ears on her head and under her bloody red eyes has black stripes and a long fur tail with black markings on it appear. Her tail's fur is standing up, indicating that the cat woman is mad at him.

"Look I won't hurt you,yoi" He crouched and reached out his hand trying to assure her safety

She hissed at him and pressed herself harder at the wall and then winced in pain when her wound scratch on some rock in the cave wall.

He withdraw he's hand to let the woman calm herself down.

_She's totally scared of me._

She relax a bit when the man move two steps backwards. Holding her right shoulder trying to ease the pain. She can't let her guard down .

Marco looked at the woman glaring furiously at him, tears pricking on her eyes, holding tightly her wound .He sighed and let himself engulfed by his own blue fire letting him transform into a phoenix. He figured it out that if he stay into his human form she's not going to calm down so he'll let her calm down with his phoenix form.

A guilt strike her when the man start engulfed by blue same color with her fire. She can't truly control that fire. She must be unconciously activated it and pointed it on the man. He's going to be burned into ashes. _No. Not again!_

Marco didn't quite know what happened. All he just saw was the woman jumped into him, His transforming process has suddenly stopped and now he's in the ground pinned by the woman.

He looked at the woman on top of him, sitting on his belly and her hand on his shoulders having a very worried look on her face.

"You...Alright?She asked him, tears falling down on her cheeks. She did make it in time. She's glad that the man didn't burned into ashes like the others.

Because of the shocked that the woman just talked, he just stared at the woman crying on top of him, her tears falling down into his face

"Y-yeah" Marco finally respond at her

"I'm glad.." she say while rubbing her tears from her face and getting off on his body.

"You..You can talk?" He asked as he sat cross-legged in front of the woman pointing a finger at her and disbelief on his face.

Just a while ago she totally scared of him and then when he's about to transform into a phoenix she stopped him and now she talked!

"little"

"You can understand me?"

"Little"

He's been talking to her a while ago and she didn't answer him!

She backed off a few steps when the man eyes narrowed.

Realization hit him when the woman backed off. He composed his self.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you"

"Liar" Her knees were suddenly too weak to hold her and she sank on the don't quietly understand his words just a while because panic strike her.

"What?"

"Humans...Liars" she said hugging her fluffy tail, the hair is all down, She find herself relaxed in front of him. He doesn't smell of danger and his soul is bright not like the others.

_It must ber her experiences with that pirates. _Marco thought as he remember Vista's report about her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, yoi"

"Promise?" She asked, The word is unknown to her

"Yeah, A promise, it means I will definitely do it"

"Hurt me?" She can't quietly grasped their conversations

"No! Not hurt you, yoi" He sighed. His conversations with her is getting him annoyed. He's like talking to a three year old kid.

"I'm Marco, your name?"He finally asked her.

"Name?"

_Auggh! Don't tell me she even don't know that?!_

Marco's brow burrowed furiously in irritation_  
_

"None" She bowed her head, her cat ears fidgeting. She didn't know who she was. She couldn't remember her name,her date of birth, what is she, or who her parents were. As hard as she tried before, nothing about her life before she ended up in that pirate ship came back to her.

"None?"he repeated to confirmed what he just heard from her.

"Mmm" she just nodded at him

Marco watched the woman played with her own tail and her own ears fidgeting.

"You aren't scared of me?"

"Mmm" She shakes her head

"Why?"

"Your..soul..Bright"

"My soul is bright? You can see my soul?" He asked curiously at her.

"mm" She continued playing her tail.

Marco wanted to ask her about her seeing his soul but didn't bother to. The woman is completely at ease at his presence now and besides she can only understand simple words, She can't even talk at full sentenced.

"Aren't you hungry?"He asked her

"Hungry" She shyly replied hugging tightly her tail. She's very thankful that her stomach is not grumbling loudly.

Marco smiled at the honest woman. He stand up and went to pick up the food he managed to sneak in their kitchen two hours ago.

"Here" He crouched down and put the paper bag full of food in front of her.

"Ahh~ Thank you" She smiled widely as she picked up out of the bag a bread.

Marco intenly watched as the woman starts eating, stuffing her cheeks like a squirrel, her tail wagging left to right.

She didn't even realized that she's wearing his shirt. He makes her wear that while she's sleeping, The night in the Island is quite chilly and she's hugging herself tightly when he arrived in the cave two hours ago.

Around 10 o'clock when he sneaked out of their ship while the others are busy having their little party for their soon-to-be-little-sister. They must be thinking that he's still asleep at his room right now but too bad he's with their soon-to-be-little-sister who's scared of humans.

Marco's brows burrowed when the woman stops eating and her cat ears fidgeting.

She looked at the Entrance of the cave.

"Something- coming" She said as she stand up and still looking at the entrance. Her Red eyes glowing brightly in the dark and her tail's hair standing up.

Marco watched her body tensed up as she looked at the entrance of the cave. He didn't feel someone's presence using his observation haki.

A very strong gust of wind went inside the cave making Marco shot up from his sit and cover the woman. He pulled the woman into his chest, Left hand covering her head and his right hand into her waist securing her, his back facing the entrance as broken branches flung inside the cave plunging on his back. His fire engulfed those branches and push it out of on his back.

"What was that?!" He growled when the wind has stopped. He looked at the woman not moving where she's standing. She looks like staring at something.

"Hey, Are you alright, yoi?"

"**The ruler of the sky...revived...Gol D. Ace..Promise time is nearing "**

She speak in a monotonous tone

"What do you mean by that?!"Marco hold her shoulders and shakes her violently.

"What do you mean about Ace?!"

"Yoi!"

"**Revived"**

"HUH?! By whom?"

"**The ruler of the sky"**

"Where is that ruler of the sky?! Who is he?!"

"**There" **

She pointed out in the west . Marco know that direction, how could he not know the direction where his father and brother slept for eternity. He looked at the stiff woman, Not knowing whether he will believe it or not.

* * *

"HEY! DAMMIT! GIVE BACK MY BODY! ALICE" Ace shouted at her and jump numerously in front of her to take notice of him. Just a while ago when she's teasing him about being a cute little sheep, She sprang up at her crouching position and look at a certain direction just like she sensed something.

_WHO IS THE FUCKING CUTE LITTLE SHEEP?! THIS WOMAN._

If He still have the power of the mera mera no mi, he probably burn her to crisp now but too bad it's gone. But it's strange his body is heating up like a fire.

**"ALICE!"**

"Tch. **Convert!." ** She ordered and a blue smoke covered his sheep body and then ~poof~ his body is back to normal. Yeah, he's normal body when he's still alive, the only difference is he have a hole scar on his chest sitting cross legged in front of Alice

"Waaah! My body!"

Alice didn't give a damn how happy Ace when he's returned to his normal state, she sensed her presence here.

_Her eyes is definitely looking at me. Sorry. I'm going to make you sleep_

**"Sleep" **She sent another gust of wind but not for the whole Grand Line just for that direction.

"Ahhh! Shit! My tattoo! Alice can you fix it?" Ace said as he realize how did the scar end up on his chest.

_Damn that Akainu Bastard. Giving a Damn hole in my body and Erasing Oyaji's Mark._

" Alice?" He looked up at Alice who didn't heard his words.

Astonished at what he saw "Woah" are the only words escaped at his mouth.

She looks like mourning, fear and sadness on her eyes gazing at a certain direction. Moon beams light up the whole island as Ace just stared at her. Her eyes is not the same red eyes that keep staring at him just a while ago, it's large, wide and a deep jade green in colour. _It looks like a precious gem._

He can't help but stare at her, She looked like a goddess under the moonlight, the fear and sadness on her eyes made her beauty more divine. Her long dark brown hair waving synchronize with the breeze.

"Ace?" She asked the man who look like he saw a ghost. She bowed down a little bit.

"Ah! Anno..etto" he jolted when she bow down in front of him, remembering the sealing kiss they share a while ago. He can feel the heat rushing on his face as Alice approached closer, her Jade eyes staring at him. To escape her gaze he turned around and made her look at his erased tattoo on his back.

"T-the Tattoo! C-Can you fix it?"

"Uhh. Yeah" she answered while wandering what's with his strange behavior.

* * *

_Reviving someone is Impossible but how did this woman knew Ace last name?! She does not look like knowledgeable. What is happening now?! Who is that ruler of the sky?!_

He gritted his teeth, his two hands clenched. The woman is still like a statue facing the entrance of the cave.

_What is what she said is true?Ace will be coming back to them. Everyone's suffering will be ease_ _But-. Shit! It's impossible!Ace...Ace...Ace is dead. It's Impossible! If just God...God?...Don't tell me._

In just a split of second the woman pulled him to her back, her arms spread widely forming a blue fire barrier in front of them. And then another gust of wind comes.

_It's much stronger than before. Damn! What's happening?!_

The gust of wind is fighting her barrier. Sparks coming out from the wind, zapping her.

"nggh" Her instinct knew that this gust of wind is dangerous than the other.

"Stupid! Duck!" he gently put his hand on her head and pushed her to ducked.

"No!" She knew that ducking is useless because the wind is targeting her.

Marco just realize his mistake when both of them hardly slammed in the cave walls.

"Auggh"

"Damn. What kind wind have a zapping powers?" He gritted his teeth as the zapping continue on his body. He looked at the woman on her knees by his side and realized that the zapping is much more powerful on her as she hugged herself tightly.

"nngghh...Arrrggh!"

And then a breeze passed through them with a word attached to it.

**"Sleep"**

"Shit!" He cursed and looked at the woman one last time, her cat ears and tail is slowly disappearing and falling down unconscious in the ground.

Marco tried to fight the urge to sleep and reached for her. But the word keep repeating and repeating on his head

**"Sleep"**

_"Sleep"_

"Sleep"

As his eyes shut tight he remembered who owns that nostalgic voice is.

* * *

**A/n: Geez. I did say that this chapter will be Marco's only. :/ But I put a little bit of Ace parts. Uhhh.. Guess I can't help it (_ _) Hehehe. It's part of the story after all. Oh Yeah! I did draw Alice and the Other OC we don't have any printer here so i can't scan it. (_ _) And I don't have a devianart account. :\ Guess their appearances will wait when the other Oc is completely introduced.**

**THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING AND FOR THE FAVORITES. I really appreciated it :D**


	8. Jade and Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I repeat, I don't own One piece XD**

* * *

**Jade and ****Nightmare**

"Done" She said as the Tattoo on his Back had returned to it's former state

"It really does feel great with it on my back" He gleefully reached his back and ran his hands tenderly at the tattoo

"But the Scar" He said as he noticed that there are some rough part on the sides of the tattoo

"Look, I won't erased that. It's the proof that you died and been revived. It's the proof that you are Ace in that what-they-call War of the Best"

"hmmm" he ran his hand on the scar in his chest

"So, what should we do now? Are you going to mourn again in front of YOUR grave?"

"Can you please leave me alone for a minute?" He asked her politely

"Hmmmm , Come see me at the shoreline if your coming with me" She said respecting that the man need some space for a minute, she start walking away from him

"Okay" Ace stand up and walked closer to the two large carved stones, a smile can be seen at his face.

Alice just walked straight to the shoreline wearing a battered look at her face and clenching badly her hands as she breath heavily.

_Damn. I overused my powers. Tch. _

As she reached her Hawkzile she collapsed on her knees, the worried Hawk brushed its head on her hair.

"I'm Fine, I'm just tired" she said patting the head of the hawk. She just stayed like that, closing her eyes and inhaling and exhaling trying to make her breathing normal

"Hey" Ace voiced called out ,she snapped opened her eyes and composed herself

"Pretty Quick. What did you do?" She looked up at him and asked him like nothing happened

"Huh? Nothing" He simply answer and look at the two large carved stones once again

"Heeh~, you sure you're going to take that?"

She asked referring to the dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip,a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

"Yeah! Is there something wrong about it?"

"Uhh. Well... Just forget it" She said rubbing her temples, still sitting on the ground. Thinking what if The remnants of the Whitebeard pirates visit the graves and find out that his belonging is gone, What will they think? That some burglars raid their Father's and Brother's graves but just took only Ace belongings?

"So, what's that bird?" He asked pointing out the Black thing in front of her

"A hawkzile"

"Hawkzile? I never heard it before" He said as he approached the tamed bird, holding gently it's wing and stretching it, ruffling it's feathers. The Hawk cooed at him like it's enjoying what he's doing

"Of course, you wouldn't heard of them anymore, now. Dragon species had been known to be extinct"

"Dragon? Isn't it a bird?"

"It may be look like a bird, but it's a certain specie of a dragon namely Wendi Skyrunner."

"Then why it is called Hawkzile.?"

"It because of it's color, It looks like a Hawk, right?"

"Yeah, but you said that dragons are extinct, That means this is the last one"

"Ace, Dragons still exist in this world, it just humans think they're gone because they didn't see them anymore."

"Then where are they?"

"Up in the Vast Sky" She said as she pointed the night sky, stars glimmering and the moon is at it's peak, spreading it's moonlight

Ace saw the longing and sorrowful look in her face as she stared at the sky, she formed her hand reaching it.

_Why the sad face really looked great at her? It's like she's made to suck all the sadness in this world._

He looked at her as she parted her lips whispering something he can't understand as she reaches more at the sky.

"Alice?" She withdraw her hands quickly and smiled at him Again like nothing happened.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that. Come on now" She said as she stand up and easily ride the the Dragon

"We're going to leave now?" He asked letting go of the Dragons wing

"Yeah, I don't want to sleep here, We're going to the next Island" She said reaching her hand for him to ride the dragon too.

He looked at the Craved stones at the top of the hill.

_I'm really back now. It's Unbelievable to think but I'm really back. I'm going to live to the fullest and watch Luffy fulfill his dreams. I don't know what my parents want me to do with Alice, but I'm going to stay with her as her Guardian. That 's why Keep watching me Father, Mother, Oyajji, Thatch and Sabo._

"I'm off!" He shout as he reached Alice hand and ride the Dragon

"Hahaha. First of all, **Convert!**" She ordered once again and he's back to the little black sheep form still wearing his remarkable hat and necklace but in a little form

"What the?!" He protested but Alice lift him up and put him in front of her.

"You have this Narcolepsy sickness. I don't want you falling off the sea." She said as she turned on the engine in the dragon's back

"Then what's with this form?! I don't want this! Give my body back!" He yelled and squirm in her hands grip

"Tch. **Stop Moving! **Stupid!" She ordered and for unknown reasons he's hands stop moving and still at it's raised up position

"Look, you Spoiled little Ace! If people see you in your Human form who died two years ago, what will they think?" She lift him up again but this time they're facing each other, eye to eye

"I'm a ghost?" He asked her and pretty surprised that he can speak while his whole body looks like stop functioning

"Yup, beside i don't want any marine chasing us. They're pretty persistent, understand?"

"Mm" He just answered her, still can't move. She put him down in front of her

"Good. **Cancel**" She ordered again and then Ace can move his body again

"But why the hell it's sheep?" He asked as the dragon start soaring in the sky

"I don't have any animals in my mind at that time, okay"

"Tch. Ah-oh yeah. Alice what's with your eyes?"

"My eyes?"

"Yeah. It's red when i first saw it but right now it's jade color"

She was surprised with Ace observation skills.

"Jade,huh?"

"Yeah. It's Jade right? That Green color gem"

"Hahaha. You're really weird"

"What's was that about? I'm just asking"

"This jade color is my normal eye color"

"Then, what about the red one?"

"That happens when i used my powers"

"So that's why you saw me at that time?"

" Yeah and please stop aski-huh?" She stop her sentence when she heard some snoring. The little black sheep is leaning on her stomach and snoring pretty loud.

_Oh~Great. It's a sleep attack.__Good thing he's in front if not there's a possibility he might fell. Your really strange, Ace. Hearing the Jade words from you is so nostalgic. That gem is long forgotten, it's like the legend of the ancient kingdom. As far as i know what they call for the green gem at this Era is Emerald._

* * *

She was alone in a cold and murky place. It was like being in the middle of nowhere, but something about it was familiar, as if she had seen it before. Then the air around her stirred and a cloud with different colors formed from churning mist and came toward her. A woman about her age floated in the delicate vapor, like a shining star her whole body glowed in the dark place. The woman looked at her with a tears falling down on her cheeks, mixed emotions can be seen at her Bloody red eyes, Sorrow, fear, Hatred and despair.

_"Sorry. I'm sorry"_ As more tears pricking on the woman's eyes. The light on her body starts becoming dimmer and she saw that the woman is full of wounds, blood oozing in those wounds. But the woman is smiling, faintly.

"_Please forgive for letting you do this. I'm sorry" _The woman said again. Then she felt the woman's bloody but warm hands touching her cheeks.

"Why?" She finally asked her. _Why she's apologizing? _

_"All of you have to survive. Destroy me when the promise time comes" _The woman smile one more time and kissed her forehead. Then a dusky and unholy shaped figure appear in the woman's back, It's hoarse and husky voice rang in the whole dark place as it laugh and cold emanating from it. She began to shiver but the woman glowed once again and faced the dark figure.

The black figured twirled, then swept toward her, the woman tried to stop it, but the black figure twisted her around and shot at her with a speed that made the air vibrate. She shrieked and screamed, knowing it will catch her but before it catch her a bright, shimmering with different color, gigantic wings engulfed the black figure.

For unknown reason, she kept screaming and shrieking, her tears pricking on her eyes.

"No!No!"

"Yoi! Wake up!"

She felt a small slapped on her cheeks. Her eyes snapped opened, greeted by Marco's worried face.

For the first time after two years, he slept in peace but woken up by some trashing and screaming.

"You alright,yoi?" He asked as the woman sat up straight glancing everywhere looking for something

"Mmm" She answered but the truth she's not. She's worried about the woman.

"Shit!" Marco cursed as he realized it's morning. His crew must be looking for him now.

"I gotta go!"

"Eh?"

"No, You're coming with me, yoi"

She tilted her head as the words processed in her mind.

"you,with, me " He said as he pointed her and pointed himself, remembered that the woman can't fully understand a whole sentence.

* * *

"Commander! We searched the town but we can't find him!"

"Damn it! Where is that Idiot?" Izo cursed because he was forced to wake up due to some panic in the deck That their Captain is missing.

"I saw him fly somewhere at midnight!" A crew shout from the Crows nest.

"Are you sure?" Vista asked him

"Yeah! He even had a paper bag with him!"

"Come to think of it, some food are missing from the fridge" Their cook comment

Gasp and whispers can be heard at the deck

"W-what if the Captain-?" a man said as he gasped the others looked at him curiously

"What?" In unison they asked

"What if he met some woman?"

"Stupid! The captain is not like that!" The man beside him give him a smack in the head

"Right!Right! The Captain respects woman, you know!"

"I know, But why he would bring some food?"

"Maybe he's going to feed some bird?"

Jozu just watched his crew mates as they crammed about their captain's disappearance. He did saw him sneak in the infirmary room last night. He knew that the Captain has visiting someone wounded because of the Bandages he rob in their infirmary room. Their Captain must have a good reason to not informed them about his flight last night.

"Did you search thoroughly the Town?!" Izo shout at the crew to make them silence, he's still mad at the disturbance of his sleep

"Yes, No sight at all" A man answered

"The forest?"

"Well, The mayor did said that it's Dangerous there"

"Hmmm" Izo rubbed his chin in formed of thinking

"Look, all of you is Over-reacting, The Captain can take care of his self" Jozu commented hoping that they will calmed down about it

"But Commander, It's been five hours!" Their Doctor said

"Right!Right!" The crew shout in Unison, Jozu just sighed at them

"Five hours?" Izo asked, He sleep early for preparing to their hunt for their soon-to-be-sister

"Yeah, I always checked Captain's room to know if he already sleep, but the result is all the same, When I opened the door The captain is always sitting at the chair beside his bed, twirling a pen in his hand and asked me what i need, BUT! Last night he's not there!The Captain can't sleep at all, I'm worried about his health"

"Yeah, Even though he can turned into a phoenix The Captains body is a human, after all. There's no way it won't get tired"

Then the whole crew become gloomy all of sudden.

"Relax, everyone! I have prepared for situation like this!" Izo shout to encourage the crew

"Prepare?"

"Yes.~TADA~Vivre Card!" He pulled a scrap of paper from his sleeve

"Vivre Card?"

"Yes. I stitch the half of this vivre card on Captain's favorite shirt"

"But Captain said that shirt is been ripped off"

"Tsk. Tsk. All of you are really naive. Do you think Captain will let some Monster rip his favorite shirt?"

"No-"

"Beside I've been smelling something fishy going on with the Captain"

"Woah! As Expected from the Commander!"

"Hahahaha! So, where is the captain now?" He asked as he let the paper crawled into his hand. The whole crew face the direction where the paper crawl.

"Huh? The forest?"

"What's the Captain doing there?"

"Who Cares! Let's go!" Izo jumped off from the ship and run where the Card is pointing where their captain whole crew followed him, even the ones in the crows nest have to jumped off from it to follow his comrade

"You're not going, Vista?" Jozu asked

"I think they're enough to fetch the Captain beside no one is going to protect the ship." Vista chuckled as he look at the horde running to the Forest.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed making this story. Oh yeah~ THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES**


	9. Memories of the past and Lacie

**Disclaimer: I don't Own One piece.**

**So because i didn't keep my word in the previous chapters. Here's Marco and Lacie's solo chapter.**

* * *

**Memories of the past and Lacie**

_I just stared at the ceiling as I heard someone's knocking, knowing who it was, I let it be. The knocking gets louder and louder._

"_Damn it!Marco! Opened up!.Thatch yelled from the other side of door._

_Too tired to get up, I just stay in bed. Closing my eyes, trying to get some sleep._

_Enhancing my haki, Fighting some freaky Monster that pop out nowhere and knowing about the secrets of my devil fruit abilities is too much for my body to take in just One day. And I even soared in the sky for Damn Two hours! That woman is a devil! My body hurts all over!_

_I heard a crashing sound and I know what it was. It was my fucking door. Must be Thatch Kicking it._

"_Huh? Already sleeping?" he approached closer and I heard the tapping sound that his shoes made_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap Two steps and he stopped and sighed and then I heard another tapping sound much lighter than Thatch. Tap-tap-tap-tap_

_I sprang up and sit cross legged in my bed and stare at the Grinning Thatch his arms on his waist._

"_You're with someone?" I narrowed my eye at him as I saw a little figure behind him_

"_Voila!" He said as he let the one behind him step forward_

"_Hahaha. Yo!" She greeted raising her right hand with a smile on her face_

"_I thought you're not allowed to randomly meet someone,yoi" I said as my brows burrowed at her. _

_~Thwack!~ As a news paper slammed In my face_

"_How rude!It's a rare chance that a young lady wanted to meet you and that's what you greeted her. No wonder you can't have a girlfriend" Thatch said, the suspect for throwing the news paper from my desk _

"_I don't need a girlfriend!" I said as I throw backed at him the news paper, he dodge it but I followed it up by the pillow by my side slamming into his face_

"_That Hurts!" He said in act of throwing the pillow to me but stopped when the woman giggled at us._

"_Having fun?" I grinned and throw a pillow at her, making her stumble in the floor_

"_H-hurts. Why you!"She massage her head and glared at me and stand up picking up the pillow, she start walking towards me_

"_You beast!How dare you hit a woman's face!" _

_ Even Thatch lunged at me, I tried to reached out for another pillow that's when I remembered that I only have two. Then a pillow slam into my face and Thatch wrestled me as she kept slamming the pillow into my face. I snatch Thatch pillow and slammed it into her making her fall from the bed. Thatch and I wrestled and then out of the corner a pillow cover my face and Thatch sat on my stomach._

"_Die!Marco!Die!" She said , must be the one covering my face_

"_Yeah, Die!" Thatch most likely agreed with her , as he pushed his hands on the pillow in my face and I struggled from his weight. Damn this two! I'm tired already._

**_~2 minutes later~_**

"_Huh? He stopped moving" She said realising that the man's struggling has stopped_

"_Yeah. He stopped moving" Thatch said and then one second the two of them Panic_

"_Waah! I killed Marco!" She shrieked still holding the pillow in the man's face_

"_Stupid! It's not you It's me! He must be stopped breathing when I sit on his stomach! What should I do?!" he said holding his head, not moving from his spot_

"_Thatch CPR! CPR!" she said as she take off the pillowin the Marco's face_

"_Yosh!_

_Before Thatch give me some fucking CPR, I got up with all my strength, and kick him out of my bed, She who is pretty surprised with my revival, just stare at Thatch on the floor._

"_Now, what I should do with you?I grinned devilishly at the her as she looked at me and nervously smiled _

"_Dare to come near me, I'll scream" She warned me as she backed off..Like the hell a scream will stop me. They dare to disturb my sleep. She looked at her back realising she's already at the edge of the bed. Getting the opportunity I moved closer to her .She gaze at me with a surprise look and prepare to scream_

"_Kya-mpf-" I covered her mouth just in time but it result for her to fall out of the bed while I'm top of her. A loud thud rang inside my room as we fall._

"_Oi! Marco?" I heard Thatch said. As i snuggle in something soft and silky with the smell of caramel._

"_Errr. Marco, it tickles. Mind to get off of me" she murmured, a warm breath passed in my right ears that made shivers. I raised a little bit, processing my mind what just exactly happened, and opened my eyes, finding my own face one inch away from her and realized the thing that I snuggling a while ago is her brown hair._

"_Holy shit" I cursed_

"_Gaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Thatch Screamed that made me jerked away from her_

"_What's with you?!" I yelled at him. While she slowly sat up holding a bump on her head_

"_Auggh, Damn It hurts"_

"_What's with me?! What's with you? You Molester!" He yelled back at me _

"_It's just an Accident, You idiot!" I yelled back at him_

"_Accident?! Your snuggling her neck!"_

"_It's not her neck, you idiot! It's her hair!"_

"_Keep it down you, two. What if someone comes here?" She said and stand up between us_

"_Marco, if you dare molest this innocent pretty lady AGAIN, I'm so going to tell Pops!" He said and snatch her to his side_

"_You're the one who's molesting her" I said and sat in my bed_

"_Shhh. Stop it. Thatch-nii-san I'm alright already" She said and sit beside me_

"_Nii-san?" I narrowed my eyes at her_

"_Hehehe. Yup, Whitebeard-ah-wrong-Oyaji said I'm his daughter too . Well I'm everyones daughter after all. I'm not officially a member of the Whitebeard pirates. So you who is son of Oyaji is my Big brother. Hahaha. Neh. Marco-nii-san. Please take good care of me" She said and smiled sweetly at me_

She's the first one He lost. Never thought After he sleep for five hours straight he'll dream about her and Thatch and their pranks.

After minutes of bandaging the woman's wounds from last night while she's stuffing herself with the food he bring ,they went out of the Cave. Giving her a piggy back ride because she can't walk straightly due to her wounds from last night wind attack. He somehow manage to convince the woman to come with him. About Ace revival, he didn't fully believe it. Dead people can't be revive that easily, but there's a chance. He just have this stirring feeling inside him that there's a possibility that Ace had been revive.

"Ah!" She exclaimed from his back

"What's wrong, yoi?"Marco asked as he walked

"Bird"

"Bird?"

"Mmm... And... Human!" She said a pointed the same direction she pointed last night

"Your saying that there's a bird there and a human?" He confirmed

"Mm" She nodded understanding the part of human and bird

"I see. You..You really don't have a name?" He asked pretty tired of calling her 'You'

"None" She said and clutch the man's shirt

"Lacie" He said

"Eh?"

"Your name from now on is Lacie" He declared, not regretting he named her, she'll be traveling with them from here on.

"Lacie?"

"Yeah, Lacie" He said

"Pretty name" She said and snuggle in his back

_Lacie, He gave me my very first name. I will cherish it_

Marco chuckled, glad that the woman like it and pretty proud where he got that name.

"Lacie" He call her but no response

"Lacie!"

"Y-yes!" She said still not accostumed with the given name

"Are you the one who kill those Marines and Pirates?"

"Kill..Pirates?" She repeated understanding only those two words

Marco Sighed, he's going to ask Izo about teaching her some words

"Yeah, you kill those pirates?"

She didn't respond, she somehow understand what he's saying. He's talking about the humans she burned. They're different from him, there soul is pure black, they're bad humans. They even hurt Innocent humans. The woman in her dreams said she had to live no matter what, she didn't also understand herself while she's following what the woman said, those bad humans said she's a monster because of her ears and tails that popping up whenever they come near her, she endured all of their mocking and their beatings just to keep herself alive. But when those humans hurt those innocent people, she can't help but get angry and then all of sudden they all burn. That's when she found she had fire powers.

"Mmm..Soul..Black..Bad humans" She murmured hiding her face in his back preparing herself to get yelled at or worse he'll hurt her like those bad humans

At times like that Marco would only say " Ohh. So that means if the soul is black, they're bad?"

"Eh? Y-yes!" She said as she raised her head, wondering why he didn't get mad at her

"You Not mad?" She asked him

"Not at all. You lessen our work, yoi" he simply said, telling her the truth

"But, White Ones" She said referring to humans who is dressed white that suddenly stop moving.

"White ones? Ah. The marines, let them be. It's their fault sticking their nose into someone's Island. So what did you do to them?"

"Yes?" She answered not understanding the long sentence he spoke

Marco sighed knowing that Lacie didn't understand him "You did that to the White ones?"

"I-i don't know" She answered, She didn't truly knew why did everyone who keep looking at her eyes stop moving all of sudden.

"Just forget about it now" he just said and walked, they're still miles away from the town

Somehow she felt so safe with him, different from those Bad humans . He feels so alike with that blue bird she saw yesterday and like the woman in her woman in her what happened to the woman in her dream? why is she apologizing, what is that black figure is after her? Why is she wants to be destroy?

Sailing with Marco might help her find the answers to that questions and also about who is she. Even though she have to deal with more humans because Marco said he's also a pirate but he said that his crew are kind unlike those bad humans. She trust him because his soul is so bright, he even gave her a name, so maybe his crew also have bright souls. So she accepted his offer.

Marco feel the Lacie's body tensed up,so he looked at his back wanting to know what's wrong and saw that Lacie's cat ears is back and her tail's fur is popping up.

"What's wrong,yoi?" He asked as Lacie straighten her body and her ears fidgeting

"Humans" she said as her eyes located many humans with green souls approaching Them leaded by a man with a weird clothing, (Green color means sad or worried)

"I see, looks like your eyes is quite convenient, it can see things far way, it looks like you excel in deep perception, too" he said as he looked where Lacie is looking, he can't see a any person at all, so he stopped and waited for that humans to appear.

"Marco?"

"Oh. That's the first time you called my name" He chuckled that made Lacie flushed and hide her face on his back.

"It's fine, I'll talk to them" He said reassuring the cat woman but Lacie just snuggle on his back

"Ah! Captain" A man from his crew exclaimed as he pop out of a bush

"What are you doing here, yoi?" he asked quite surpire how did he found him and what the hell is he doing in the forest

"Commander Izo! I found Captain!" He yelled not answering his captain question

Marco back off a little few steps when his crew start running towards him with Izo leading them. He hold tightly Lacie's legs worried that she might freak out because of the many people surrounding them, but the woman is busy hiding her blushing face.

"Captain!Huh? You're with someone?" Izo asked as he stopped on his track and tried to peek behind him

"How did you find me? "He asked narrowing his eyes at Izo who is intrigued at the figure behind him

"Secret. So who's the one behind you?" Izo snickered at him

She Succesfully managed to wipe off the red on her face and childlishly peek over Marco's shoulder, cat ears fidgeting and bloody red eyes blinking at the humans before them. Marco nervously looked at Izo and his Crew as they stopped moving.

"Yoi, Lacie did you-"

"Kyaah~How cute!" His whole crew exclaimed that made Marco Face palmed.

"Neh. Neh. Captain, Is she?" Izo walked closer to the them.

"Yeah" He said still shocked with their reaction

Lacie just looked at them, Not knowing what to say or do, Marco seemed to know them.

"What's you name, little lady" ?The man with a weird clothing asked her. Scared that she might hurt this man she snuggled back at Marco's back which Izo find so cute.

"He's asking your name,yoi" Marco shrugged his shoulders a bit

"L-lacie" She shyly answered still hiding at Marco's back

"She says. So what the hell all of you doing here?" Marco asked as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Mah~Mah. Captain, They're just worried about their captain who sneak out last night" Izo snickered at him

"Let me carry her, you might be tired" offering his arms

"Lacie, do you want him to carry you?His my companion,yoi" Marco asked her. She somehow understand what he's saying due to the words carry and companion.

She lifted her head and looked at the man who is smiling sweetly at her, His soul is bright but not bright as Marco's, but she don't want to get separated from Marco.

"N-no...Just Marco" She said as she grip tighter Marco's shirt

"She says, Now let's go to the Moby Dick" Marco snickered back at Izo who is pouting from the refusal and continued walking while the crew followed him staring at the woman's wriggling long and furry tail.

"I-i'm sorry" She apologized at the man who look offended at her refusal

"No, It's just. By the way my name is Izo" He said and one by one the crew start saying their name at her, that she found it rather confusing for too many words at once.

"Huh? You're wearing Captain favorite shirt" a man said pointing the violet clothing she's wearing. Come to think of it, She just realized it now, a violet clothing is over her tattered dress.

"Hoho, I knew it your lying" Izo tapped his Captain's shoulder who is wearing a black jacket

"I have no choice, she's wearing a tattered dress." He commented and walk briskly

Even with the humans behind them, she somehow felt relax. Their souls is bright but with a streak of green colors. Sadness, all of them have even Marco, but Marco's sadness is hiding in his very bright soul.

She just saw that streak of green color when she woke up, last night he don't have that, all of she can remember at that night is she saw a shimmering bird and a fire man and then the dream. Looks like Marco is hiding the sadness in his heart for his companions sake.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for following and for the favorites.!**


	10. A Warning and Shiro the Dragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece.**

**Here you are! A chapter full of Ace and Alice! Thank you for following and for the favorites!**

* * *

**A Warning and Shiro the chibi dragon**

It's already dawn when they arrive in a certain island with an Autumn season.

Alice let the hawkzile fly wherever it felt safe in the island as the two of them walk into town.

The road is full of red, yellow and brown leaves that made the street looks like on fire with the help of the sun as it rise up in heaven. Chilly breeze passed them indicating that the winter season is approaching this Island.

"Hey, Alice, this town" Ace said as he sit idly on his master's shoulders holding a strand of her brown hair . Observing the town's people who kept staring at them or just at Alice.

"Don't mind them" She said, aware of the staring as she keep walking looking for a clothing shop.

"They're..errr. How should I say this?" He said looking at the appearances of the town's people who Is the same as a clown. The women's have very long eye lashes and different lip colors and with artificial blush on their faces. Just by looking at them make Ace shivers but whenever he looked at a certain flocks of men it makes him so irritated due to their lustfully look at Alice.

"Look Ace, I know what it feels, so please endure it for a while" she said hurriedly walk as she looked for a clothing shop. She's too tired to deal with that creepy people.

Ace didn't respond to her,He's busy sending death glares at the guys who keep staring at Alice with devilish grins. They really annoy him a lot.

_Why the hell is she so calm? _He asked his self and saw a man lick his lip as he stare at Alice. _Bastard!_ He jumped off from Alice Shoulder but she caught him mid air.

"Damn it! Let me go!" Ace yelled as he struggled at Alice arms.

"Ace, Calm down. Geez" She said and cuddling the little sheep into her chest

"I-Idiot! Le-let me go! I know it already! I'm calmed!I'm calmed!" He yelled feeling the warm of her body and the beating of her heart behind him.

"Shut up! Geez. Ah! There!" She ran towards a clothing shop while Ace is yelling all the way through

"Goddammit Alice! Let me go! Your hugging me too tight!"

"Ssssh, you're so loud Ace" she said while entering the shop

"Just fucking let me go already" He said in a low and defeated voice. _God. This woman doesn't even know personal space!_

"Here, now go pick up some clothes Ace" She said and loosening her hug on Ace. Taking the opportunity Ace jumped and fixed his chibi orange hat.

"Clothes? Why?" He asked looking up at the woman

"Why you say? I won't let you run half-naked in your Human form all the time, you know" She said Arms on her waist

"Huh? Your going to let me in my human form?"

"Well,yeah, looks like the people in here are not that knowledgeable. And beside if you wear a shirt I guess they won't recognize" She whisper at him while crouching

"Oh. I see" Ace nodded

"Now go and pick the clothes you want and change into it already, you'll return into your human form if you say 'Convert' "

"What? Just like that?"

"Yup. Just like that" She said winking at the little sheep and stand to ask the sale's lady about some coats and shades

Like a robot, Ace turned around and walked briskly,cursing in his mind

_Dammit just a simple word can turn me into human again. Why didn't she told me about that? If she just say it sooner I'll kick those Bastards who keep staring._

Ace stopped his track looking at some clothes.

* * *

_Ace is so slow _Alice thought, sitting on a sofa exclusively for costumers, waiting for Ace. She already done buying the necessary things and she already change into a black off shoulders shirt and faded short shorts paired by a black boots. She even buy a a pair of shades to hide Ace freckles.

_Looks like the incident in the Marine Ford are already forgotten in this Island beside there's no way they believe that Ace will be revive. Revival is one of the most impossible things for humans after all._

"Alice" She heard Ace voice, she lifted her head and saw the man wearing a simple white V neck fitted shirt and a black knee length shorts still wearing his favorite trademark accessories.

"Is this okay?" He asked looking at Alice with a blank expression

"Uhh..Yeah" She said gazing at the sales lady who is busy showering some fluttering hearts. _I think 's quite simple but- _She thought and look at the mesmerized sale's lady _I have a bad feeling about this._

Alice just passed through the frowning Ace and approached the old lady who is the cashier and luckily not mesmerized by Ace looks and paid all the things they buy

"You two youngsters, be careful" The old woman said to Alice as she put the materials into the shopping bags

"Eh?"

"Good looking peoples are being targeted here"

"Oh. I see" _That must be why the people in here are trying their best to look ugly. _

Ace stared at Alice while she's talking to the cashier. _What's with her? Showing off some skin like that. _He thought looking at Alice exposed Shoulders.

"Uhmm..C-can I-i ask your n-n-ame?" The sale's lady stuttered her words as she asked him

"Ace" He simply said to the woman with an exaggerated make up and start walking towards Alice

"Especially your boyfriend" The old woman added as she handed the bags to Alice

"N-no. You're misunderstanding it. He's not my boyfriend" She said pretty surprised by the woman's word.

"Alice, Aren't you done yet?" Ace suddenly pop out behind her that made her jolt and almost throw the bags

"Phew. What's with you?" She growled at him giving her a mini heart attack like that.

"Hah?"

"Geez. Nothing. Here. Wear this" She said putting the shades on his eyes

"What?" Ace looked at Alice who is currently frowning at him

_Uhhh..With or without shades. _Alice frown furiously at him and gazed at the sales lady that followed Ace, _she fainted _She thought when the sales lady fall unconscious in the floor with a heart shaped eyes. Ace just ingnored the woman.

"This smells trouble" she mumbled

"Here carry this" She tossed the Shopping bags into Ace

"You buy too much" Ace commented

"We need those things much. Thank you" Alice thanked the old cashier and pulled Ace out of the Shop. As they walked out of the shop, stares are the one greeted them in the street.

Alice hummed as she walked ahead of him trying to not mind the creepy stares.

"Hey, Ace, where do you want next?" She turned around to face the man with a grumpy look. If she didn't knew Ace she might not recognized him. Probably because Ace looks good with some clothing. The proof is the women's who keep staring at of them whispering to each other and then send out some fluttering Hearts and when Ace gazed at them they flirtatious wink at him.

_I knew it. This is going to be so trouble some. _

Ace didn't answered her question, he is quite busy looking at the men who keep looking at Alice shoulders. _Irritating!__  
_

"Hey, Ace?" He jolted and looked at Alice

"What's wrong?" He asked

Alice pouted at him knowing he didn't listen to her "I'm asking where are we going next?"

Ace face lighten up a bit and pulled Alice away from the freaking street.

"Let's eat!" He said searching for a place to two of them sprinted as he saw a bar.

"Oh shit! Wait!" Alice cursed but too late they already entered the bar. Sitting straightly In an empty chairs in front of the Bar counter.

Alice slumped on the bar table, feeling dizzy

"What's wrong, Alice?" He asked her and called out the Bartender

"N-nothing, J-just order" She dizzily answer _Why Bar all of the places?!_

"This, this, this, this and this huh? Alice, you're not going to eat?" He asked at the woman who slumped like a jelly in the table

"Just two pieces of pancake and and pineapple juice" she lifted her head and slumped back. _It reeks of alcohol. Auggh! _She have low tolerance of alcohol, the smell is already enough to make her dizzy

The two of them eat quietly while Alice endure her dizziness and Ace well he looks like a monster eater. And then Alice notice Ace stop moving his eyelids starting to close..

"Ah!" She somehow managed to pulled the plate away from him before he slammed his own head.

"Another attack,huh?" _This is really troublesome_

She said , gently shaking Ace

"Hey, Lady, why don't you spend your time with me?" A Fat and bearded man approached her, holding a rum on his hand. _Auggh.._She shakes violently Ace ignoring the man.

A rough hand hold her shoulder that made her dizziness fly away.

"Look, mister, I'm pretty busy right now" she said spatting the hand away from her and Gaze at the snoring Ace and shakes him So Violently

_God, Ace wake up! _

Then all of sudden two rough hand holds her shoulders and slammed her hard on the some snickers can be heard all over the bar.

_Oh. I see. They're companions huh. _She thought and glared at the man, while the others start walking towards them

"Your pretty lady, let me-gyaaah!" The old man was sent flying

"Tsk. You should woken me up" Ace said done kicking the old man holding her.

"I'm trying, you know" She growled at him, too long for him to wake up

"So what's with them?" He asked pointing the flock of men grinning devilishly at them

"How should I know?! They just attacked me!"

The thugs start walking towards them.

"Onii-san, you could share the lady, you know" A man snickered at Ace holding a dagger

Ace just glared at them, hands on his pockets.

"The pretty lady, we're just going to borrow her"

Ace brows burrowed furiously at them "Sorry, she's not available"

"Oh~ho. Then die!" The thugs lunged toward him.

Alice covered her nose, the whole area reeks of alcohol, It's a bar after all.

_ He didn't even need a back up _ She thought while watching Ace fight those thugs.

She growled when someone from behind pull her long hair_, _Yanking her hard over the counter.

"Caught her!" The man holding her hair yelled at his companions

"_I love your hair, Uranus" _A voice echoed in her mind.

Ace looked at Alice as her eyes turned into red and jump over the man holding her hair and kick him hard, making the man stumble in every table in the bar. He's about to help her but it looks he doesn't need to.

"How dare you touch my hair with your filthy hands!" She growled, electric sparks coming out from her body.

"Oi. Oi. Alice, calm down"

"Calm down? He touch my hair, you know.! My hair!" She said pointing her hand towards the unconscious man who she just beat up

_She's acting like a child. _Ace thought to himself as he look at Alice who still emitting electric sparks.

"Why don't you just cut you hair?" He asked looking at the Long dark brown hair brushing off the floor. It 's pretty long to be step in.

"I don't want it short!" She growled at him_. _

"_Short hair suit Uranus the best"_

_Auggh..Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear your voice._

"Hey where are you going?" Ace asked as he pick up the bags and followed Alice as she strolled out of the bar

"To an Inn. I need to take some shower!" She growled and hastily walk as she looked for an inn.

"This way" Ace grab her wrist and pull her, walking inside of inn that Alice didn't notice

The old woman look surprise when the two of them entered the inn. She looked at Alice who is still emitting electric sparks and at Ace who is trying to calm the woman.

"Hello, One room and two beds, please" Ace greet the Old woman while she curiously look at them.

"There's only one available" The Old woman said

"Great" Ace said and look at Alice as she composed herself, her jade eyes is back

"Here's the key" She handed the key and Alice put the money on the counter and Run upstairs

"Sorry about her" Ace apologized and follow Alice

"You should be careful Young man" The old woman warned worrying for the two

"Why?" Ace asked stopping in the first step of the stair. It's true that this Island is strange but why warned them?

"Pretty women and handsome men are targeted here"

"I see. Thank you, Oba-san" He bow and run to the stairs

Ace enter the room with an open door. Alice left it open for him to enter as she rashly enter the bathroom.

He put the shopping bags beside the beds and walked to the veranda thinking about what the Old woman said. Leaning to the Railings.

_Pretty women, eh. So that's why they're after Alice. She's not that pretty at all. She just have a very long hair and a very rare color eyes. Come to think of it, It's the first time I saw a dark green color eyes like that. Are Mages that rare? But if you look at the women in this Island, Alice is certainly much prettier than them. Besides what's with their faces?_

He walked inside the room and closed the Glass screen dividing the veranda and the room, He knock at the bathroom door.

"Alice, I'm going out!" He said. He wants to know what's happening in this Island and this is the first time he's going to explore an Island after he's revival.

"Okay!" He heard her yelled in the other side.

Ace walked out of the room , locking the door.

Alice is busy Washing her hair thoroughly.

"_Your hair is very beautiful, Uranus"_

_SHUT UP! Goddammit! Not at a time like this._

She cursed as her body tremble in anger and fear. The voice she hated for entire life is dominating again her mind. She slumped at the floor while the water is showering her entire body as she tremble.

~Crack~

"Ngggh" She hugged herself tightly where the crack sound coming from.

"_Uranus" _A hellish voice whisper

_Shut Up! Not now..Not now._

She stay like that for a couple of minutes, stopping her trembling, she stand up and wash herself.

_Not yet... Not yet.._

She thought and walked out of the bathroom, only a towel covering her body.

_He really went out,huh. _She looked outside where she can hear a girls screaming. Her face went into a blank expression._ He went out, looking like that?_

She sighed and looked for the shopping bags that Ace carrying a while ago. She saw it right beside the bed, she's about to reach it, when the bathroom door creak open. She looked at it but there's nothing in there to hold the door. She heard some snicker up her. She looked up, looking at a ninja dress man glued in the cellar, she snapped her eyes to the up of bathroom door, there's a same ninja dress man glued in it.

_Uhhh. Don't tell me_...

Another blank expression can be seen at her face. The ninja man at the bathroom door hissed at her showing his lizard like tongue, then throw a needle at her. She immediately dodge it, jumping over the bed. And then other man spit a sticky thing at her, she somehow managed to dodge it.

_Web? Uggh..devil fruit users...The web web fruit and the other is most likely lizard lizard fruit. I'm not really good at dealing with insects and lizards._

She look for an escape route, the only one is the veranda. She ran towards it rashly opening the glass screen and luckily avoided the needles.

"ACE!" She called out for him jumping over the railings of the veranda as she she dodge the needless and some sticky webs.

* * *

Ace have a very big problem. Women keep hovering at him and ask about his name, where he come from, is he going to stay here, if he have a girlfriend, his type, Everything about him!

All of them have very flirty tone and odd faces. He just want to explore the Island and this thing happened!

He shudder all of sudden, feeling something bad happened. The first thing came in his mind, Alice

"Get out of my way!" He yelled and shoved the women away from him, running into the direction where Alice is.

He's trademark grin can be shown at his face when he heard her calling out for him.

As he approached her, his eyes narrowed at the sight.

She's in the middle of the street, hair still wet and just a towel covering her body, dodging something. As he looked at the bystanders, most of them are guys busy covering their nose._ Perverts._

He took off his shirt and grab Alice to help her dodge the needles and roughly put it on her

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Alice exclaimed as he look at the Half-naked Ace. His Whitebeard tattoo and the Scar are showing off.

"Shut up! It better than you wearing like that!" He yelled at her, Glaring at the attackers who is sitting at the railings

"Tch.**Invisible" **She touch his back . Unknown to Ace, the scar slowly disappear even the Tatto on his back

"What happened?" He asked at her pointing at the attackers

Alice blush at Ace question, she bit her lower lip and grip the helm of Ace shirt. She let her guard down, she even didn't notice that someone is Already peeping at her.

"J-just Beat them to death!" She just said

He get it now. Anger seethes on his body as he imagined what just happened while he's gone. The ninja dress duo, throw needles and spit webs at him, in reflex as fire user he try to swat it away by his hands.

"S-stupid!Watch out!" Alice shout but to her surprise those things just melted on his hands.

Ace didn't notice what just happened. He jump at the veranda, attacking the ninja duo, he managed to caught one and slammed him hard on the railings, while the other one trying to help his companion, throw some needles. Ace use the man as a shield, The attacker shocked as his needles penetrated his comrades body, Ace used this opportunity and punch him hard into the ground.

Alice approached the unconcious man in the ground, still blushing furiously

"Fly,you pervert! **Impact!" **She said and her kick creates a shock wave that made the man fly away

Ace just throw the unconscious man into the direction where his companion went, not wanting to let Alice kick the poor man. He jump over the railing and give a Alice a hard smack on her head, dumbfounded Alice looked at Ace as she Rub the bump on her head.

He send Death glares at the bystanders and they all start walking away. He carry her on his shoulders and jump into the veranda.

"H-hey!"is the only thing Alice could say

As he enter the room, he pick up the shopping bags and went for the Bathroom, checked it if someone is there, then he gently put down Alice and throw the shopping bags at her and slamming the door in front of her.

"HURRY UP AND CHANGE!" He shout and begin to clean off the room.

Alice just stand there, still shocked of what just happened. He was the very first person who dare to smack her head and even slam a door in front of her! Who wouldn't be shocked about that?!

* * *

_What is she thinking?! A middle in the street, dressed like that while perverts all over the place. Dammit!_

Then he remember Alice as she blush furiously while biting her lower lip and grabbing the helm of his shirt.

_She looks so..Aughh! This is not the right time about that! But Damn! Why I didn't notice those lips?!_

Heat flushed on his face as he remember again Alice biting her lower lip. He slumped on the bed and his right arm covering his flushing face.

Then the bathroom door creaked open, making him composed his self and sit cross legged at the bed

"You didn't change at all" He said looking at Alice, a towel wrapped on her long hair and still wearing his shirt and pouting

"I forgot to buy some pajamas, Just let me borrow this for a while, Here" She throw a polo on him.

"What's with that Face?" He asked as he wear the orange polo she handed.

She take off the towel on her head, showing the large bump on her head and pouting.

"Ah, Sorry about that" He said realising that he smacked her in reflex for her idiocy. _It's her fault after all going out like that._

"Tch. I thought you're going to exploring" She said walking into the other bed.

"Nah, I'm just going to stay here" _Something bad might happened again._

"I see. " She said sitting on the other bed and drying her long hair.

"Why don't you just cut it? It's pretty long, you know" He commented looking at Alice long hair

"As far as i remember, you already ask that question and my answer is still the same." She said looking for the hair brush she bought a while ago

"The innkeeper said that good looking people's are targeted here."

"I know. The shop keeper told me"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot. Besides there's nothing to worry about, I'm not that good looking" She said finishing combing her long hair and slumped at the bed, staring at the ceiling

"Your pretty enough" He mumbled

"Pardon?" She asked snapping her head into Ace

"They targeted you" He said looking away

"They're just perverts"

"Still-"

"Okay! Okay! I get! I'll be careful!" She said in a defeated voice

"Good" he said lay on his bed

"You should be careful too, Ace"

"I know" he said with his cocky grin on his face as he look at Alice

"Tch. I'm going to sleep" She said rolling her eyes and flipped to the other side

"It still noon" He said still grinning at Alice reaction

"I'm tired" She said curling up in the bed

Before Ace can replied his drowsiness attack him.

* * *

Alice woke up when she heard someone knocking at the glass screen of the veranda. She stand up and rubbing her eyes and look at the half naked sleeping in the other bed without a blanket.

Her eyes narrowed when she looked at the glass screen and nothing is in there._  
_

_Prank? In the middle of the night?_

She heard the knocking again, this time she looked down at the glass screen, there standing a small white figure. She open the glass screen and crouch in front of the white chibi dragon.

"What are you doing here, little one?" She asked the dragon as she yawned

"I'm sorry to disturb your, Uranus-sama" The chibi dragon bow at her

"Ohh. It's alright" _An Ace like Dragon. Does his politeness kind of contagious?_

" Ryuuoh-sama sent me to deliver you a message" The chibi dragon said a pulled out a tone dial from his little backpack and push it's apex

**Uhh.. Hello? Hello **Alice smiled when she heard the man's voice

**Hey! Is this working? **The voice yelled at someone

**Ryuu, It's a dial not a Den Den Mushi **A feminine voice answer him

**Ah! I forgot. Tsk!**

** ~Ehem****Ehem**

** Uranus!Oi! It's me Ryuu!**

**Maria and I will be going to the Wano Country and don't you dare order me to fetch up Ban and the others! Those Idiots can take care of themselves! We'll be waiting at Wano! You better not be late!**

**Ah! Uranus-sama please take care of yourself! **The female voice said

**Oh! I forgot! Take care of Shiro, the dragon **His voice rang up again

Alice brows burrowed at the dial, thanking that Ace didn't budge at it's noise. She stare at the little white dragon in front of her.

"You're an Ice dragon?" She asked him

"Yes" The dragon simply ask him

"You're pretty little"

"Ryuuoh-sama said that humans might freak out if i descended at the Island in my dragon form."

Alice shudder as a breeze passed. The Island is at autumn season after all, soon it will be winter.

"Come on inside" She stand up and step aside letting the chibi dragon enter the room. And then she close the glass screen.

_It's fucking cold and yet why the hell he can still sleep half naked?_

She thought, glaring at the snoring Ace.

"I'm sorry, Uranus-sama, It must be my presence that made the temperature low" the chibi bow once again at her

"No-no-no. It's not your fault and besides please call me Alice" She said picking up the little dragon. Woah_. He's whole body is freezing cold._

"If that's what you want" The Dragon politely obey

_I'm pretty sure Maria is the one teach the dragons to be polite, I can't imagine if it's Ryuu._

She approached the sleeping Ace, her hands wrapped around the chibi dragon. She's about to put a blanket on him when she felt the heat that he's radiating.

"Alice-sama, this man is like Ryuuoh-sama"

"Yeah. I revive him" she said sitting beside the sleeping Ace.

_He didn't budge at all. But that's not the problem here. He's hot..._

_..._

_Uhh. I think that's not the right description. He's body is warm._

She looked at his bare chest without the scar.

"Oh yeah. I forgot" She touch his chest

"Alice-sama?" The dragon ask her as she her hands touch the sleeping man's chest.

"Shhh. **Return**" She said and the scar is slowly appearing

"What a wound!" The dragon exclaimed

Ace murmured something in his sleep that made Alice cover the dragons mouth

"Uhhhnnn..Lu."

_Lu? As in Luffy? His brother, huh? Guess I'll let him see him before I severe our contract._

Then suddenly Ace grab her wrist, pulling her. She let out a sudden yelp at the bear hug he made. His arms around her waist while his Face buried on her hair.

"H-hey! A-ace!" She wriggled trying to break free from his hug but failed _God! I forgot how strong his grip force is._

"Alice-sama!" The worried dragon blow a blizzard at the sleeping man but no effect at all.

"Impossible!" The stunned Dragon exclaimed, Even Alice is surprise. _How can it doesn't effect him at all?!_

"Calm down, Shiro" She ordered the chibi dragon that immediately obey. Still trying to figure out to escape from his arms. Her powers is already spent by reviving him so she can't rely on her at them this them or it will be quite destructive.

"But Alice-sama-" She grab Ace arms on her waist and tried to pull it away but the man hold her tighter

"Goddammit! Ace! Just fucking let me go!" She yelled to the man but no response

"Ace! Let me go! Dammit! You're hugging me too tight!" She screamed but again no response.

She used all her human strength to struggle but his Arms won't budge.

_Haah. I have the feeling that this happened somewhere._

"I suggest Alice-sama that you just stay, the night in this Island is quite chilly. Besides if you keep yelling like that some neighbors might wake up than him" The Chibi dragon flew in front of her head

"Do I have a choice? Geez." She sighed in defeat and looked at the dragon in front of her

"Come here, Shiro" The dragon obey her and curled beside her.

_Warm in the back, Chilly in front. So fucking great._

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a bit too long than the others but I can't help it. I don't want to be such a cliffhanger. XD**


End file.
